


The Daughter of Valar

by Aslaksen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, F/M, Gimli - Freeform, OC, oc is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslaksen/pseuds/Aslaksen
Summary: I also posted this story on fanfiction.net under same user name and story name, but fixed the first few chapters to be easier to read and i corrected some spelling mistakes.An elf from Valinor is sick and tired of the bullshit at home and decides to leave and travel on her own. It feels so good to make her own decisions and when she meets the handsome prince her brain is screaming that it was worth the dangerous road she choose.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya)
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts  
> I am not 100% sure this is OC but it is based of a non clear google search and here is my version of it. please review :)

It was a beautiful summers day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and she could hear the small bunnies jumping happily around as she walked through the forest. She was glad to be out of Valinor and was happy to be in a human village´s forest. She was happy to finally not having orders to follow all the time, she was happy to have more free time and there does not exist words for how happy she was to make her very own decisions. 

Back home in Valinor it was always meetings and planning of how to get rid of Melkor, it was dark times and if a single thing in the planning broke then everything would be lost to the dark lord. Eleni shook her head, she really did not like to think about her old home, it would only lead her to missing her parents, her mother, Nessa that taught her how to use your words before taking your sword and her father, Tulkas taught her how to be swift with every weapon they had in Valinor, mostly swords, bows, knifes and in case she didn't have a weapon she knew self-defense. Being the Daughter of Valar was hard work and everyone wanted her to be able to fight at least a small army by herself before letting her out into the wild, she was the last child of Valar so it was understanding why they trained her so hard. 

 

She reached the human village, heading to the inn where she was staying for a little while. Once inside the inn she greeted the people there and went up the stairs to her room. She laid down on the soft bed, it was a simple bed but from Valinor to the closest human village there were a lot of nights spent on a bedroll in the wild with cool nights, although it was summer the nights was still kind of cold. She came here a few days ago and every day she went to the forest or walked around in the city and taking it all in. There were so much to see, and she knew that in a matter of time this village would be gone if the dark lord succeeded with his plans. She shivered slightly of the thought and tried to think where she would head on next. She had always wanted to see Rivendell, it would be many cool nights on a bedroll but that didn't bother Eleni. 

 

´Then it is decided then´, she thought ´i will travel to Rivendell´. 

 

She decided to leave the next morning and started un packing to see what of the things she had would come with her and what would be given away, she did not have much clothes and all of them were hunting-friendly, they were green and brown. She had more lembas bread than clothes, because even an aelf of Valar did get hungry and she was good at washing and keeping her clothes from looking dirty.

 

As she packed her bedroll she looked at it and thought ´I am an elf, I will not need to sleep more than once a month and even when I sleep it will only be for approximately 4 hours´. 

 

She decided to take the bedroll with her so she had something to sit on comfortably. When she was done packing she headed out of her room, with a long cloth in her arms, down the stairs and walked up to the man that she rented the room of. 

“Good evening, My lady, do you want me to send up some food to your room?” The older (well not older than her but he looked older) man said with a smile. 

She smiled back and said “ Good evening, Brago. I would love that, thank you. I was just packing-” she was interrupted.

“You are leaving already?” Brago questioned her.

She gave him a sad smile and said “yes, I will be traveling to Rivendell tomorrow and I was just going through my packing and found that I will not be needing this.”

 

She hold up the dress she had carried. It was a beautiful dark blue dress with what looked like having tiny stars in it around the shoulders and got fewer and fewer as it trailed down the chest area and disappeared when it reached almost the middle of the dress. Brago looked dreamingly at the dress. 

 

“I know you said your wife´s birthday is this week and that you did not know what to give her so maybe this will help.”

 

Eleni said softly to the man whose eyes had gone big and white a smile he nodded and Eleni gave the man the dress. She also reached into her small pouch and gave the man a big gold coin. 

“for letting me stay her” she said and turned to leave.

“thank you, My lady, thank you so much.”

She turned her head to the man and smiled and gave him a small nod and continued up to her room. 

 

´i will have to sleep now and try to get as far as my horse will go without sleep.´ she thought and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. ´The journey will be dangerous but to finally see Rivendell was worth it. ´she thought and fell asleep.


	2. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.  
> Elvish  
> Thalin- Dauntless, the horse.  
> http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_Word_List is my source for elvish words.

She woke up five hours later, it was before sunrise. She got ready and on her way out she saw a tray with a plate of food from last night, she had completely forgotten about it and felt bad at wasting it, so she ate it as breakfast. When she had finished eating she took her backpack and her weapons and went down to the stables where her horse Thalin were waiting for her. He was a beautiful grey and white horse, he was still very young, only 4 years old and still had a playful look in his eyes. When she reached to his stall he neighed a greeting to her. Eleni smiled to him.

“Good morning, Thalin, I hope you had a good nights sleep because out in the wild it will be hard to sleep peacefully”. She said to the horse. The horse neighed as to agree. Eleni gave him hay and as he ate she brushed him and after a while saddled Thalin and they started their journey to Rivendell.

 

They had been traveling for a few weeks and had just reached the outskirts of Rivendell, by nightfall they would be in front of the gate to the city. It was midday now and both Eleni and Thalin were exhausted after having traveled for so long with less sleep then specially what the horse needed. Eleni decided to lead the horse so he got at least a little rest and she knew they were close now so she did not mind walking the rest of the way. They finally reached the gate to the elven city. Both were warm, sweaty and were almost falling asleep as they weakly walked the short distance from the gate to where a few guards where standing. Eleni walked up leading her horse to the guards. 

“Good evening, My lady, of how can we assist you?” one of the guards said. 

“Good evening, I hope it would not be a problem but I would want someplace to let my horse rest and I wish to speak with Lord Elrond.” 

She said to the guard and received a gentle nod and the same guard took Thalin and led him towards the stable. The other guard looked at her. 

“Please, My lady, follow me and I will lead you to Lord Elrond.” The guard said to her. She gave him a small smile and followed him into the big building and up the stairs. They continued walking for a while and finally they reached the Lords room. 

`I really hope he is here and I will not have to go all those stairs and hallways again, I do not think my legs can bear me for that long.´she thought tiredly. 

The door opened and there stood a tall dark haired elf with a rode looking red and brown, it was beautiful for being so simple. Lord Elrond indicated with his hand that she should go into the office. The guard that had walked with her walked away and closed the door on his way. She looked at Elrond. 

“Thank you for seeing me, I have traveled far to be here.” He gave her a warm smile.

“Indeed, you have traveled far, all the way from Valinor. So tell me, Eleni, Daughter of Valar, the swift warrior, why have you come here to Rivendell?” 

She swallowed and responded “It was always a dream for me to be able to travel and I have met a few elves from Rivendell in Valinor and when they told me of it´s beauty I just had to come here and see it for myself.” 

They had talked for a little while until Lord Elrond remembered that the young elf was probably hungry and tired after her long journey. He had showed her to one of the many guest rooms and told her he would send up some food for her and that she was free to stay as long as she wanted to. Eleni had thanked him and gladly accepted the room (and the food when it got sent up to her). After eating she decide to take a bath, luckily she had her own bathroom with everything she needed to warm up the water. When she was done warming the water she sunk down and relaxed as her body gladly accepted the warm water. She laid there for a while and once she was done cleaning herself she dried her hair as good as the towel would dry it, she combed it and once done she could feel her eyes giving up and she went to bed and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

The next morning she woke up a little later than usually, she got dressed in her clean hunting gear and took the dirty ones with her to the river and washed them. After she was done washing her clothes she went back to her room and hung her clothes on the bathtubs edge to allow it to dry. She headed out of her room and quickly found the dinning hall. It was around teen elf´s there and still a lot of breakfast left. She saw Elrond nodding at her indicated her to go get some food. She went and filled her plate with bread, cheese and fruit. She saw that Elrond´s table were full and went and sat down in an empty chair in the corner next to a blonde elf. The elf looked up at her and said friendly “Good morning, My lady.” she looked at him and gave him a smile.

“Good morning, My lord. How are you this fine morning?” 

“Oh, it is a fine morning indeed, and I am feeling good as usual and you?” He said smiling slightly back at her.

“Well I am feeling quiet for an archery day today, but how rude of me, I have not yet asked of your name.” He raised slightly an eyebrow at her talking about archery.

“My name is Legolas and if you want I would want to join you in the archery day. And I am the one who is rude, I should have asked your name earlier in our conversation.”

She smiled at him. “I will give you a nickname you can call me, but my real name is something I do not like to just throwing out at people due to it´s effect sometimes.” Again he raised a eyebrow at her strange response but accepted it with a gentle nod. 

 

They were now both done with their breakfast and decided to go straight to the archery range, both already had their bows and arrows with them. Legolas started shooting first and Eleni stood there watching him for a few minutes, amazed by his talents. She took up her bow and aimed at the other target and swiftly hit three arrows after each other hitting the same spot making the arrow before split in the middle. Legolas looked impressed at her.

“ Someone has had time to train”. He said while he chuckled a bit lightly. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes and facial expression. 

“I am used to having to split more arrows in the middle, that”- she gestured to her target with her right hand “Is nothing to me” she completed her sentence. 

“So what would be a challenge to you?” He asked friendly. 

“I would practice more with moving targets back in my old home. Maybe try throwing some things and I will shoot them?” 

She said with a smile to the elf. He nodded and found some pinecones and started throwing them around one at a time here and there and Eleni hit everyone, she was swifter then himself with getting a new arrow, he noticed. After a while they switched with her throwing pinecones for him to hit he paused and said  
“ You never gave me a the nickname you promised I could call you for.” She stopped throwing to pinecones and turned to look at him. 

“You may call me Elle.” He looked surprised and her whole brain groaned and hoped he did not say anything about it being a strange name to be called. Instead the look of surprise disappeared on his face and he just gave her a small smile and a nod and they continued for a while with their training. When a woman came to tell them that dinner was about to be served and Legolas went to take his arrows Eleni starred at him like he was insane, he looked confused at her and said friendly but firmly “It is time for dinner and we have been here for a whole day, we will continue tomorrow, if you still want to train with me?” 

She looked at him still holding her bow, it looked a lot like she could not let the bow down. Legolas went closer to her and with a soft look of concern on his face.

“Elle, how much training are you used to? Do you not know it can harm you to over work yourself and press to much can lead to worsen the training?” 

She sighed and answer him “ I do want to train with you but I am not over worked, I have still a lot more training to do today. I usually train most of the time and do not have much free time.” 

“Exactly how many hours a day do you train?” He asked with more concern in his voice now. She looked away. 

“It will sound slightly horrible if you do not know my background, so please do not judge until I have decided to trust you with my background. Back in my old home I would train from before sunrise till after sunset and after that I had dance lessons for two hours followed by history lessons.” 

She could feel him looking at her, daring she turned and looked at him. He looked stone cold and she was not able to read him. 

“You are not in your old home now, you are allowed to slow down the training here if you would want to” he said softly to her while taking her bow gently from her. “ Now let´s not be late for the dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.  
> Elvish  
> Thalin- Dauntless, the horse.  
> http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_Word_List is my source for elvish words.  
> I now have made a friend of mine help me with grammar and tips and I will make sure to be better at the space in between the time skips!  
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

It was a week later and the day before the council and Eleni kept thinking of how her secret would ruin her friendship with Legolas, she decided to tell him after the dinner, she stopped thinking of it and continued to practice her archery skills. A few hours later they had eaten and had had a pleasant talk followed by jokes and a lot of laughter. Now they were in Legolas´s room and sitting at the small table in each of the two chairs making jokes about how Merry and Pippin had tried to win the sword training with Boromir and it had ended up with him being buried with the hobbits clinging to him trying their best to hold him down. 

“It is so nice to have someone to talk this freely with and I have something to tell you and I hope you will still be this open to me after I have told you my secret.” She said firmly and looked at Legolas. He looked back suddenly serious. 

“Nothing can change our friendship, my friend. Please go on and tell me what troubles your mind” She took a deep breath and said slowly to make sure she did not forget anything. 

“The council will tell my name tomorrow and I wanted to tell you before you find out of them. I am from Valinor and my parents are Nessa and Tulkas, I am the Daughter of Valar.” She continued to look at Legolas but he did not say anything for a while. 

Eleni were going insane thinking he would not keep his word and end their friendship here and now. He finally spoke “You are Eleni, the swift warrior.”She growled a little. 

“I have chosen to not use that title until I have earned it, I have never been in a battle I have only taken out a few orcs in small packs, that is hardly earning that title.” 

He looked understandingly and gave her his acceptance with a nod.

“Fear not my friend, I will still have a friendship with you and although I do not usually care about titles, this is a very high title and it may take a little while for me to be more open to you, but I will still try.”

She smiled at his words, at least he would try to be open to her, others that she had told did not even want to be friends with her because her title scared them. She thanked him and he looked sad and confused at her. 

 

“Why are you thanking me for being your friend?” He asked friendly. She sighed and with near to tears she spoke quietly. “Because everyone else I have told, the few, have all left in fear of my title and I never had a friend in or near my age, only the Valars and my parents were my best friends and also my teachers so it was hard with no one around to just be my friend and talk to, that is also why I agreed to train as much as I have all these years.” 

She started crying and when she realized that she started to chuckle slightly and without looking at Legolas she spoke through the tears. 

“This is now that you, my friend, should comfort me and hug me” she said while she chuckled a bit more at the thought of Legolas awkwardly hugging a crying elf of Valar. She heard how he moved his chair to be able to stand up and slowly coming closer and slowly and very awkwardly hugged the elleth. After a while both started to relax and the silence the was recently full of awkwardness was now relaxing and Legolas moved to sit on his chair again and after a while was the one to break the silence. 

 

“I will be your friend for the rest of my life and I will not break that promise and the others were stupid to leave such an amazing elleth, and I have something to confess to you, please look at me.”

She looked up at his words. He continued. “My title is Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. And I do not use my title just as why you do not wish to use yours, it scares away people. That is why I did not tell you earlier, but now knowing your title that is much higher than mine I feel a little ashamed to be relieved not to have the highest title.” 

She surprised him with laughing. 

“Oh, I cannot count the times I have wished to meet the great king Tranduil, I have heard his eyebrows are like from a whole different world, I wish sometime to meet him and maybe even touch them.” 

Legolas started laughing with her and once they had calmed down Eleni smiled and spoke “how is he, apart from his eyebrows?” Legolas smiled back.

“He is a great leader, not much for showing emotion but not does he have a heart of ice, since my mother died. He is a great warrior but prefers to stay in Mirkwood and protect our people. And he would go insanely happy if I by chance wanted to marry a Valar.” 

Legolas started to laugh at the last he said and Eleni joined in, she knew the elf had humor but a little wicked humor she did not know he had but she loved it.

 

She sat close to Legolas and to her left sat Boromir. The council had begun. They were know starting to volunteer to follow and protect Frodo. Aragon stood next to him and soon Legolas had left her side and were standing in the small group, right after him Gimli joined in and Eleni shouted in the common tongue “I will assist and protect you, Frodo, if you will have me?” 

Before Frodo had a chance to answer Boromir said angrily “What good will a she-elf be if not only in the way and we do not need another to protect!” 

This was exactly the type of human Eleni could not stand and all she wanted to do was to scream all the reasons he should respect and fear her, but she could not use her title in such a bad way, she was her mother´s daughter, not just her father´s.

Calmly she answered the ginger. “Then why are you allowed to come with us?” Earning quiet a lot of chuckles from the rest in the gazebo. She smirked at the ginger. 

“Yes, Elle can come with us!” Frodo said with a big smile on his lips. She had introduced herself to the counsel and told them to even knowing her name, to forget it and call her Elle, and now she could not help but smile to the hobbit who had just used her nickname. (maybe I should write Elle now and not Eleni? I will try that!)

After the council Elle was practicing with her sword against Aragon and his. So far so good, she had let her sword practicing to almost nothing, she mostly trained with Legolas with her bow or her knifes. But still after not much resent practicing she could stand and win a few times over aragon. Elle thought that since they would out into Valar knows what lies out there waiting for them to let their guard down, it was best to be able to defend herself with all her weapons she had with her, bow, knifes and sword. 

“Alright, it is time for lunch now” Aragon told Elle. She just smiled. 

“ Because I won the last one? Eh, Aragon, did I smash your precious ego?” She said mockingly and chuckled. Aragon just gave her a small smile and shook his head slightly. 

 

They went up the the dinning hall and Elle had barely time to eat because of all the questions the hobbits, specially Merry and Pipping wanted to know how it was in Valar, what she did for fun, if she was married, how old she was and if she had children. 

“I will answer all of your questions you just asked if you then let me eat and after that you can ask me all day long. “ The hobbits smiled and lent forward to hear better. “It is beautiful in Valinor and peaceful. I mostly trained so did not have time for much else fun, but I like to read when I get the time to. I am not married, I am only 1000 years old, in the eyes of elf´s I am an elfling and I do not have children, nor am I planning to, I want to live and travel and maybe in some thousand years I will want to have a child, I do not yet know. Now I need to eat.” 

After eating she, Merry, Pippin and to their surprise Legolas had joined them in a room with couches in. Elle had asked if he wanted to come with them and he had looked like he was eager to ask just if he could be included. 

“Why are you not married?” Pippin blurted out as soon as they all had sat down in the couches. Elle sighed.

“Because I had to be able to fight to be able to travel and finding a husband was not on the list and no one really wants to stay friends with me after knowing my title.”

She looked a little sad at the last bit but cheered up when Pippin said “Well, you are an elf and Legolas is an elf, why can you not get married?” 

Elle knew he meant that as a serious question but all she could do was chuckle and said “Pippin, it needs to be because the people love each other, not for just to be married to someone, but I do think Thranduil would be ridiculously happy if we got married, maybe even so happy that he would allow me to touch his eyebrows.” 

Now both Elle and Legolas were laughing. 

“Oh, Legolas can we get married only so I can touch your father´s eyebrows?” Elle said jokingly, receiving a laugh from Legolas. 

“Sadly, that is not untrue, he would probably let you touch at least one” The elf joked back. 

It got late and the hobbits left for bed but the two elf´s were still talking. “Do you not need to sleep tonight?” 

“Not tonight, no. In a few days I will need a few hours of sleep. How about you, Elle?” 

“Same for me.” Elle answered the elf prince.

 

Elle noticed the room was getting darker as the sunset closed in, it was beautiful although that was not what she was looking at, in the couch right in front of her couch Legolas sat with his back towards the big window showing the sunset. His hair glowing in the warm light of the sunset, giving him a look of a slight glow.

“So beautiful” she murmured, not realizing she said it out loud. Legolas looked at her then behind himself towards the window, thinking she meant the sunset. He turned back to look.

“It is indeed beautiful”. He said softly as he continued watching the sunset.

`But not as beautiful as him.`She thought to herself.

Legolas turned back and they locked eyes for a brief moment and Elle quickly torn her gaze down to her lap where her hands were out of nowhere nervously twitching slightly. She dared to look up and to her relief Legolas had turn again to look at the sunset. 

She relaxed and said quietly to herself in elvish."In sunrise it will be the anniversary of the time I stand up and yelled to the council in Valar and demanded to be trained to be able to to travel." Legolas turned to face her.

"How do you remember that so easily?"

She looked back to him.“It is easy when it is ones birthday one decides to yell at the top of ones lungs at the Valar."

She smirked a little to the elf's surprised expression. "Today is your birthday? So you are now finally older than 1000 years?" He asked.

"No, I will turn 1000 today, I just thought it would be nice to not have people constantly congratulate me all day". 

"But your first thousand year should be celebrated." He said firmly but friendly. 

She sighed as this was just what she could not stand, all the attention would be too much for the young elf. Legolas started to stand up and went out of the room. She looked surprised at the doorway where he had disappeared through and shook her head. 

'Bloody hell, did the elf just get offended that i do not care for my birthday?' She thought and sat there in the couch for a while as the dark rolled into the room. 

 

She went to her room and laid on her bed. She could not sleep but she could rest. As it started to get to sunrise Elle went out on the balcony that her room had. She sat down on one of the few chairs and watched peacefully as the sunrise begun. She had always liked the sunrise more then the sunset, it was something about knowing that the light would stay longer that comforted her. 

The peace that she had while watching the sunset disappeared like the water in ones hands, quickly disappearing through the fingers, as she was greeted with shouting celebrations from the hobbits as she reached the dining hall for breakfast. She could feel her whole face turning red and turned to walk back to her room as a firm grip around her left arm forced her to turn back. 

"I said I did not want to be celebrated, and you are the only one I told of this to." 

Legolas surprised her with a small smile and led her to the table where the hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat. They sat down in the two empty seats, her next to Pippin and him next to her and Boromir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words. 
> 
> Not completely sure this is OC, that is why it says named reader in the title, based on a non clear link, there is probably a Daughter of Valar, and this is my version of it.
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

Legolas surprised her with a small smile and led her to the table where the hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat. They sat down in the two empty seats, her next to Pippin and him next to her and Boromir.

 

“A very happy birthday to you, My lady!” Pippin half sang to her. She could feel her face screaming with red. All she wanted was to sink through the floor and magically appear in her room, alone.

 

“Ah, Lady Elle, do not look so dejected, I simply asked Legolas if by chance your birthday was coming up.” Gandalf said trying to calm the alarmed elfling. 

 

´Of course it was that treacherous prince.`She thought angrily. 

 

It did not help that everyone started singing to her, a birthday song in the common tongue and it certainly did not help that after breakfast when she tried to go to the training field to practice with her knifes with Legolas everyone stopped her to congratulate her and a few elves asked about Valnor. It would normally take not more than five minuets to reach the field, but today it took more than twenty minuets and for the young elfling it felt like an eternity. For every congrats she got she just felt more and more like she would pass out. Finally reaching the field she saw Legolas standing there inspecting his knifes. Once she reached him he greeted her with a smile.

 

“There she is, the birthday elleth, having a merry birthday?” He said with a tease in his voice.

That was the last drop that could unfortunately not fit in the goblet. Elle saw tiny black dots quickly cover her sight as it got to a tunnel sight and quickly there was not even that, just darkness. 

 

“Eleni, can you hear me? Wake up, you have to wake up! Eleni!” A voice said with stress, almost like he was eager for her to wake up. At least she noticed the fear in his voice as he begged for her to wake up.

 

She opened her eyes slowly, she saw Legolas holding her head in his lap. She looked confused around, just to be stopped by Legolas hands.

 

“Eleni, do not move, you passed out and hit your head, you need to lay down for a while and do not get up too fast or else you will pass out again.” He said almost as a parent to an injured child, with so much carefulness and concern in his soft voice. 

 

She laid still, angrily obeying the older elf´s order. She admired him angrily from her laying position in his lap. 

 

'Why the hell did he tell the others of my freaking birthday!? It is not like I scream out he is a bloody prince to everyone!' She screamed in her head. 

 

'And with those perfect eyebrows... wait no, he is a treacherous bastard, I am not jealous of a bastards eyebrows! Though, his cheekbones could kill if they wanted to, kill this friendship! After all I have told him and he does this to me!? Long leg needs to know his place is not to tell my secrets!' She grumbled loudly in her head, decided to tell the prince where he could shove it if he did not listen to her in the future. 

 

Suddenly he looked down, but drown in her thoughts Elle did not notice this and Legolas locked his eyes with hers. All Legolas could hear her say was mostly mumblings and a few words he could hear: “Perfect eyebrows.... killer cheekbones... blondie..... long leg, leggy.... leggy-leg-leg.” He looked amused at her and with a small smirk he gently shook her and the horror on her face was just too much for the elf prince and when she asked if she had said anything he began laughing, he really did try to hold it together but being called long leg and leggy and all the other ridiculous things was too much for the older elf. 

 

“Ehm.... wh-..... how-....stop laughing! And do not call me Eleni!” She stuttered as she awkwardly looked down at her feet and Legolas looked over the field, he gave her a slight nod. Feeling awkward for speaking ridiculous things out loud Elle tried to change the subject.

 

“How long was I out?” 

 

“Not more than a few minuets, but you hit your head on a stone so I was prepared for the worst. Luckily you do not have a wound, but you may have a bump in the back of your head.” 

 

“Alright, can I get up now? We have some training to do.” 

 

Legolas nodded and Elle slowly with a little help from Legolas got up from the ground and his lap to a standing position. 

 

The elves had a quiet knife training and much shorter then usual, due to Legolas being concerned of her head and after the training they went up to the room with the couches in, meeting the rest of the fellowship already sitting there. They sat down in the almost empty couch next to Boromir. 

 

“How was practice, did something happen, do you not usually practice until lunchtime?” Aragorn asked the elves.

 

Before Legolas had a chance to answer Elle said to the ranger “It got a little bit too much with all the congratulating and I do not like the attention it gets me and the result was a short training session because of an unfortunate accident that we do not need to talk about, all you need to know is that I am fine.” 

 

All in the room just nodded, not daring to anger a elf from Valinor. 

 

“It was an unfortunate accident that resulted with Elle passing out and hit her head on a stone, luckily no wound but she may say some ridiculous things on and off for a while.” 

 

Of course mr-now-my-new-father needed to let everyone know about the accident. Elle groaned loudly. All the males looking pitiful at her. 

 

“What happened, why did you pass out, Lady Elle?” Frodo carefully asked.

 

“Too much attention in a short amount of time on me makes me feel ill and I usually pass out from it, but only when I do not want the attention but if I do I do not feel ill.” She calmly answered the hobbit.

 

Trying to change the topic she said “When are we leaving for Mordor?”

 

All eyes were back on her now. It was Gandalf who answered. “We were thinking in two days, do you think your head will be better by then, Elle?” 

 

Elle nodded at the wizard and listened to the others talking about the journey to come. ´It will be a long, hard and if it continues like the last few days, a very awkward journey´. Elle thought to herself, looking around to see if she accidentally said it out loud but was glad to see it had only been in her head.

 

 

Two days later they began their journey. Elle had talked to the hobbits and Legolas most of the time but now Legolas was near her and she had some questions for him. She cleared her throat and received the elf´s attention.

 

“Can I ask you a few questions?”

 

Legolas looked at her and gave her a nod. She continued. “Do you have emotions or do you not just like to show them?”

 

Legolas looked taken aback but washed that over quickly with a more thoughtful expression. “I do have emotions but I have been raised to not show them, especially in the wrong situations." Legolas answered her question.

 

"So does the 'wrong situations' mean all the time? I am not trying to mock or anger you, but I am raised to show my emotions and speak freely but still collected" Elle said to the older elf.

 

Legolas looked for a second like a kicked puppy but that replaced soon with a blank expression as usual. He responded firmly and stiffly. "I am sorry to disappoint you but you are still so young and have not seen the things I have, you will after this quest have changed and I do think that even you will lack some showing of emotion when that time arrive." 

 

At that Elle shut up in fear of have angered the older elf. She picked up her pace so she were walking next to Aragorn in the front right behind Gandalf and leaving Legolas at the back with the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli were in the middle of the group. Aragorn noticing the young elf had come to walk next to him gave her a small smile to which she gave a nervous one back.

 

"Tell me, why are you not in the back asking more questions to Legolas?" The ranger teased her in almost a whisper, knowing Legolas may hear if they talked in normal conversation voices.

 

"Because it did not work and it will never work, I show too much emotion in everything I do because I was raised to, but he makes it hard sometimes to even ask him about things." 

 

"Yes, he is like that but give him time and he will open up more to you."

 

"Yes, I know but I get so frustrated and this feeling I have recently started to feel does not help at all!" She said and groaned quietly. The ranger looking surprised at her. 

 

"What feeling, if you care to answer?" He asked curiously.

 

"I do not know, but I keep having these awkward moments with him and we always get this strange eye contact like it is holding something more than two people looking at each other and he seems to be over protective of me, I can not even pass out for barely five minutes without him going insane."

 

The ranger chuckled quietly. They had spoken quietly the entire conversation. He answered her still quietly. "I do believe I know of a solution to your so called problem."

 

"Stop teasing me and tell me about the solution." Elle whispered eagerly, wanting some helpful advise.

 

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel and he will see that since you open up to him he knows he can open up to you when he feels is the right time." Aragorn whispered seriously to her. 

 

"Alright, thank you." She said in normal conversation voice and they continued to walk in peaceful silence. 

 

 

They had walked until nightfall and made camp between a few big rocks. All of the fellowship were asleep except Legolas as he had the first watch and Elle could not sleep so she decided to join in on the watch with him. He looked up at her as she reached him and sat next to him on the fallen tree a bit from the others in the fellowship. 

 

"I am sorry if I were out of line earlier, I just have a tendency to speak before thinking sometimes." She said nervously waiting for his response. Legolas watched the sleeping fellowship as he softly spoke. 

 

"Your apology is accepted but not needed. I was just surprised at your question and I am the one who should apologize for scaring you away."

 

She looked confused at him. "Tha- no- ehm, I did not..." she trailed off. Now having the elf's full attention and he smirked at her.

 

"Do not tell me you did not run away from me to Aragorn to complain about my behaviour, do not fear I am not mad, I understand that I can come off too hard and cold in a few situations." He said still with that bloody smirk on his lips. 

 

She took a deep breath and took Aragorn's advice, it was now or never. She turned to face Legolas, she was a Valar, if she could not tell a woodland prince of how she felt then she could not yell at a full council of the Valars, and she had already survived that. This was easy compared to that, but still she felt nervous for some strange reason.

 

"We keep having these awkward moments and strange eye contact, I seek to talk to you more than the others and you seem to be overprotective of me, I want to know why all this and what it means and I do fear I have started to have a strange feeling that I do not yet understand towards you."

 

She said as she would have held a council in Valinor, calm, collected and without emotion. Legolas looked away from her and over the camp.

" I do not want to label this feeling yet due to not understanding it yet, but I think mortals would call it 'fancy someone'." Elle continued. "I need to know now if you even have a slight of this feeling towards me, more than a friendship and if you do not I will gladly just be friends with you, if you will still have my friendship that will say." She ended her confrontation and went silent. 

 

Legolas looked down at his hands and finally what seemed to be an eternity for Elle he answered. 

 

" I do want to be more with you then the others and the awkward moments is because I do not yet feel that I can open up to a Valar so freely yet." He trailed of.

 

"So you do 'fancy' me but do not know how to make that clear and how to actually show it due to my title!?" She said raising her voice slightly, showing that he started to irritate her with his non clear answers. She continued.

" You promised me that you would always be my friend and that you would try to open up more to me, but you are just as all the others I have told of this to." 

 

Now she began crying, through the tears she said. "If this is how you are going to treat me then I will treat you the same and I know for a fact that you do not want to be treated differently, as you are now treating me. Good night, prince of Mirkwood!" She snapped at him and raised and went to the camp and laid down on her bedroll, turning away her head from the prince.

 

 

The next five weeks was spent with walking and a fellowship with soon to have anger management problems as it teared on everyone's patience when the two elves passive aggressively snapped at each other every time one of them spoke, Elle worse than Legolas. She was not proud of it but she was just so angry at the elf. They had reached the mines of Moria. As Gandalf tried to solve the riddle Elle went to sit on a rock a bit from the water, the rock was big enough for at least two more to sit on. After sitting there for a little whil Legolas went to her and sat down on the rock with a meter of space between them. 

 

"Before you say anything, I want to speak first." He calmly said to her.

 

She just nodded surprised at his action but listened carefully to his words. 

 

" I am not proud of my behaviour and I am sorry for the way I have been acting. The truth is that I am not used to not understanding my feelings, but now I do think I do." 

 

He took a deep breath and continued. " I will be more open to you and I will stop focusing on your title and instead I will focus on that you are my friend and that I can talk openly with you." 

 

"Thank you, and I am sorry for my behaviour but you still know how I feel and if you do feel the same I need you to show it, and if you do not then just tell me. I am an adult and I can handle it." She said gently but firmly to him, making him understand they were good but that it was still important for her to get an answer. Legolas just sat there quietly. 

"Are you serious!? You can not even answer that question? It is a simple question, do you not fancy me?" She pushed to get an answer from the prince.

Legolas was just quiet, how could he say no when he meant yes, he did fancy her and by talking to her now should be enough to show how much he cares for her.

Elle had had enough, this was too much for her. She stand up and went of the rock and turned to face Legolas and said with a powerful voice, still in normal conversation voice, but very rich and powerful. 

"Listen to me, Greenleaf, either you show me that you want me or you just continue this little act of yours and I will know that you do not care for me in that way, that should make it easier than using your bloody words!" 

She turned to leave and saw two things happen, Gandalf opening the door and the big octopus awakening and taking Frodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)


	5. Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

She turned to leave and saw two things happen, Gandalf opening the door and the big octopus awakening and taking Frodo. Legolas, Aragorn and Elle started to cut the tentacles to free Frodo. Once they freed him Elle heard someone shouting for them to get in the mines, once in the opening were filled with big rocks. It was dark and there were orcs bodies and dwarfs laying all over the floor and stairs, wherever they went it was at least fours skeletons near them.

 

They had just gotten trapped in Moria and Gandalf was the one to break to silence. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." 

 

They spend three and a half days with walking and not really talking, they needed to be silent as they did not want to bring attention to them. Neither of them got much rest, the mines where dark and filled with evil that made the fellowship rather walk than lay down to rest, all of them on their guard all the time.

 

On the fourth day they reached an open platform with three doors. Gandalf stopped in front of them making the fellowship stop. "I have no memory of this place. " He said thoughtfully.

 

They all sat down, Elle sat next to Aragorn for a while until Sam came up to them and sat down in front of them and he started asking about if they had gardens in Valinor and how it was to live there. They talked quietly for a while and Sam went back to the other hobbits.

 

"So how did it go with talking to him." Aragorn asked her. 

 

She sighed. "Legolas is a waste of time, he did not give me any clear answers and I told him to either show me he want me or not and I will take the hint. But I do think he does not feel anymore than friendship to me" 

 

Aragorn smiled sadly at her answer. " You do know that it may be a lot for him to show in a way you think he should, maybe look at the small things, if he opens up just a tiny bit more to you about something can maybe for him be a huge gesture."

 

Before any of them could say anymore Gandalf stood up and said loudly. "It's that way." Gesturing towards the doorway to the right.

 

"He's remembered" Merry exclaimed.

 

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said as he started to lead them through a corridor. Lighting up the place with his wand.

 

 

The corridor led to a great hall, as they continued to walk Gimli saw an open door with skeletons outside. Gimli ran into the room and kneeled in front of a coffin made of stone and exclaimed in tears.

 

"We most move on we can not linger." Legolas said to Aragorn, but Elle heard it too, standing a little bit in front of them and looking around in the small room.

 

After Gandalf had read out loud from an old looking book there were silence, until Pippin touched a skeletons head making it fall down the dwell, followed by it´s body and as it was connected to a rope with a bucket on the other side, making the bucket fall down the well. Everyone looked at where the skeleton had just disappeared from in silence. After not hearing the enemy coming Gandalf scolded the hobbit. But soon after they heard a drum followed by footsteps.

 

“Orcs!” Legolas shouted to the fellowship.

 

Boromir and Aragorn went to close the doors as Boromir turned his head to the others in the fellowship and sarcastically said “They have a cave troll.” 

 

As the men tired to barricade the door Legolas throw axes to them to help barricade and strengthen the door. Elle prepared herself for battle, taking her arrow and put it to her bow, prepared to fire it.

 

“Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!” Gimli said as he stood on the stone coffin ready to kill some orcs with his axe.

 

The orcs easily, by it´s number got the door open and stormed into the small room. The fellowship fought on and when finally the number of orcs had lessened and they thought it would be over but alas no, In came the cave troll.

 

Aragorn and Boromir quickly grabbed the metal chain the orcs had put as a collar and leash on the troll and as they hold on they did their best to drag it away from the others. Elle took her bow and shot at the troll, but none of her arrows killed it. Occupied by shooting the troll she had not noticed an orc had came up to her left side. As the orc went to swing it´s sword at her she saw him in the corner of her left eye. She quickly jumped away and landed a few meters away from the orc, as just like what only elves could, but not before she could feel the pain in her left hip, down to her thigh. She did not want to look at the wound and went on killing the beast who had wounded her. After killing all the orcs near her she felt herself lose a lot of blood. 

 

She saw Frodo getting hit by the cave troll and Legolas soon after shoot it dead with an arrow to the throat. Frodo laid still, eyes opened and breathed heavily. She ran to him as the rest of the fellowship did. Surprised they saw him alive and Gandalf spoke. “I think there´s more to this hobbit than meet the eye” He said as Frodo opened his shirt enough to show what he wore underneath, a white light armor was revealed.

 

“Mithrill.” Gimli said in a breath. “You are full of surprises, master Baggins-” Gimli said but stopped quickly as he and the rest of the fellowship saw Elle stumble and fell to the ground. She did not have the energy to stand up. 

“Eleni, how are you? What happened!?” Legolas exclaimed despairingly as he looked over her, her face, chest, stomach and at least her legs. As he saw the wound he quickly got his bag and took out two bandages. He folded one so it could fit at the wound and took the other and wrapped around her leg to hold the other bandages still at her wound. He looked at her with eyes full off worry. 

“Can you walk?” He asked her, still looking worried but now also a bit pitiful at her, as he held out his right hand to her to help her up. She took the hand but after only being able to raise herself up a tiny bit she pressed her teeth together and groaned, she laid herself down again. The others just looked at her, everything had happened so fast that they did not really get what was happening. Aragorn quickly made the decision. 

 

“She can not walk, Legolas carry her, now let´s move!” He ordered them. 

 

Legolas picked her up so she were sitting with her front toward his back, as a piggyback riding. She had pressed her teeth together and groaned at the pain as he had moved her. 

 

“To the bride of Khazad-dum” Gandalf yelled at them. 

 

Now they were running, Elle still on Legolas´s back. More orcs followed them but they were too many as they circled the fellowship. But they only stayed focused on the fellowship a few moments as they all started the hear something that made them run and hid.

 

“What is this new devilry?” Boromir whispered to Gandalf.

 

“A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you. Run!” the last word he had shouted at them, making the fellowship run faster than ever before.

 

As all of them were running and Boromir being the first to reach a stairway did not see the sudden ledge which could have led to his death if not Legolas had taken a grip at him and dragged him back to the stairway. As a chain effect of the sudden stop the rest of the members ran into each other. Luckily no one fell down and they continued towards the bridge. Gandalf stood waiting for the others to run past as he ran after them.

 

Gandalf grabbed Aragorn and told him sternly “Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge Is near. Do as I say, swords are no more use here.” Aragorn obeyed the wizard and ran to lead the others. 

 

Legolas jumped with Elle on his back, being the first to jump over the hole in the massive stairway, making Elle who was piggyback rinding him groan in pain as the wound had been slightly pressed together as Legolas had jumped. Legolas had immediately when they landed and stood still apologized, making Elle feel a bit sorry for the elf as he truly sounded devastated at her being in pain. Gandalf was next, needing a little encouragement from Legolas he jumped, followed by Borormir who took merry and pippin and jumped. Now the orcs had started to fire arrows at them. Legolas took up his bow and even with Elle on his back shot graciously his targets without problem. Aragorn threw Sam and when it was Gimli´s turn he shouted “Nobody tosses a dwarf” as he jumped but almost not making it, he shouted to Legolas who stood the closest to him. “Not the beard!” Legolas did not have a choice and took a tight grip on the dwarfs beard and looked slightly amused at the dwarfs love for his beard as he saved the dwarf. Aragorn and Frodo were left on the other pice of the stairway, the orcs hit it so hard it broke down, making them having to lean forward to make the bit of the stairway they stood on move closer to the other side as another large bit had been broken off right after Gimli jumped. Finally they jumped over. One after the other started to run over the bridge, once everyone was on the other side they turned back to see Gandalf facing the Balrog. 

 

“You shall not pass!” Gandalf shouted at the demon as he slammed his wand into the bridge making the bit the Balrog were standing on break and the Balrog fell down. Gandalf turned to walk towards where the others were standing but the demon´s whip came up and gripped Gandalf by his leg.

 

“Gandalf!” Frodo screamed as he was held back by one of the men as they all witnessed how the Balrog´s whip got a hold of Gandalf, making him fall and was dragged towards the edge of the bridge where he hanged for a few moments.

 

“ Fly, you fools!” Gandalf said as he let himself down from the edge of the bridge, down towards the Balrog.

 

 

Once everyone was out of Moria, well except Gandalf. The hobbits sat down and Aragorn told the others to get them up, telling them they had to make it to Lothlórien, making Boromir make it into a argument but both went silent when they heard the loud groan coming from Elle. She had made Legolas sit her down but the movement it took was too much for her wound, now she sat there wishing she was back in Valinor to the healers who could cure her even when her organs were seeing through wounds in her stomach. Legolas made a movement to help her back on his back. 

 

“Are you sure it will not be too much to carry me all the way to Lothlórien?” She hesitantly asked him as he carefully continued to put her back on his back.

 

“It will be of no problem for me to carry you, you are too wounded to walk by yourself and if we let you, you would be soon found by the orcs.” 

She knew he was right and elves did not weight much, so it would hardly be a problem with the extra weight and she had seen him shooting arrows while still holding her steady on his back with no problem. They got up the hobbits and headed to Lothlórien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!


	6. Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

They where now in a beautiful forest, surrounded by elves dressed in light blue or white, pointing their bows at them. 

 

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said threateningly to the fellowship.

 

 

They had been led to a high platform and Aragorn had went to talk to Haldir. Legolas sat close to Elle who sat near the others. She had lost a lot of blood and were now barley awake, they had been sitting there for a few hours and she could feel that if she did not get to an healer soon she would die probably before the next sunset. She took a deep breath and poked Legolas lightly on his right arm. He looked quickly at her, seeing her new paler expression that only a big amount of blood loss could show. 

"I need your help, can you carry me to them?" She pointed at where Aragorn and Haldir where standing. "I need you also too stay there with me and help me stay standing as I fear I do not have enough energy to have that balance left." 

Legolas nodded and picked her up bridal style as that was the easiest way to move her in short distances. He walked up to Aragorn and Haldir and let Elle down to a standing position, he held her left arm to help steady her. The both men where now starring at the two elves .

"Haldir, I have three things to tell you." Elle spoke to the elf in her rich, powerful and calm voice as she always used in Valinor.

She continued."I am Eleni, the daughter of Valar." At this Haldir's eyes went big and a new found respect showed in his face. " I am traveling with the fellowship and we wish to rest in Lothlórin and I am badly hurt and do not have much time as I fear I will die if I leave my wound as it is for more than a day. Now are you going to let us into the city or are you saying no to a Valar?" She spoke calmly but the last bit she looked Haldir deep in his eyes as the poor elf showed a slight of fear as to being in the presence of a Valar. 

 

They did not wait long after Elle had spoken, Haldir had went to talk to some other elves and quickly came back and told them to follow him to the city. It took both Aragorn's and Legolas's help to get Elle up on Legolas's back as she had very little energy left. They hurried and in the sunrise they finally reached the city, they were met by a few elves and as soon as they saw them two elves gestured to Legolas to follow them. They reached a large doorway and inside where a few smaller rooms, Legolas followed one of the healers to one of the smaller rooms, laying Elle carefully down on the soft bed. 

 

"Tell me, where is the wound and how long has she had it?" The older healer asked Legolas.

 

"It is on her left side, from her hip down to almost half her thigh and she has had it since we left Moria, six days now." He calmly answered the healer, but Elle could see the fear in his eyes, it had never disappeared since she admitted she was dying to Haldir.

 

"We need to clean it and in order to do so we need to bath her and if you are not married to each other... I am sorry my lord." The older healer said apologizing to Legolas. 

 

As in not getting the hint he just stood still there, looking at Elle. Elle chuckled slightly at his action. "Leggy, they need to take of my clothes and clean me and because we are not married, you need to leave, they do not want you to see me naked as that would not be allowed”. 

 

At hearing his new nickname Legolas snapped out of his thoughts, realizing why they wanted him out of the room. He hurried out of the healers house in embarrassment. 

 

The healers took off her clothes and started to clean her, when they got to the wound she winced in pain and bit down a scream. "It has been infected, we need too scrape it off and clean it again, it will hurt but a life is worth saving if one can be saved." The older healer told her calmly. 

"I can handle the pain, but not not knowing my savers names." Elle said and gave the healers a slight smile. 

"I am Ethrill and this is Anowy." The older one spoke. 

 

Elle just nodded and braced herself for the pain to begin. After having herself and her wound cleaned she got new clothes and a nightdress to wear. She was now laying in her bed in the small room in the healers house. She was still in pain after the healers, Ethrill and Anowy had fixed her wound. She was now drifting on and off in a very light slumber. She awoke and shouted two names and drifted of again.

 

The two males stood near her bed. It was now early morning and they had promised the fellowship to give them updates of the healing of Elle´s wound was fairing. They stood there listening to all the nonsense and ridicules things Elle was saying in her light sleep. They heard her mumble. " beautiful as sunrise, not sunset. Mmmm, Kiss him, do. Do not!" She seemed to have an unconscious conversation to herself. "Leggy... adorable puppy. Aragorn. Serious.... no, other way. Aragorn is a puppy...." She drifted of and the two males looked at her amusingly. 

 

She woke up and threw herself into a sitting position, making the two males slightly jump as they thought she would be asleep for many more hours. She looked up at them and fell down to lay on her back again, as the pain in her leg would not let her sit straight up. She positioned herself in a half laying and half sitting position and looked up at the two males again.

 

"Came here to see if I survived that scrape of a wound? It was not much that the healers had to do to fix it. She said with a mocking smile on her face. 

 

"A scrape of a wound!? Are you out of your mind, Eleni? That wound was deep and deadly and you admitted it yourself!" Legolas half shouted, half said to the young Valar. 

 

"I said that it would kill me if I left it untreated and I have had many severe injuries that has almost killed me, even treated wounds." She corrected him and her mocking expression quickly changed into a blank one as she gave him a deadly look as she snapped at him. “And you will not call me Eleni, I left that name in Valinor and only use it when it desperately needs to.

 

Now both Aragorn and Legolas were looking at her perplexed and both ignored her snapping at Legolas. She sighed and decide to tell them about the bad practices she had had when she was younger.

 

"When I just started training I was not used to the long hours and even if I gradually got more hours, my body did not agree with it until years later, so I had some practice's where I would be so tired I could not defend myself and that angered my father and he made me continue even though I was not able too and it resulted in one time I accidentally got his whole sword straight through my stomach and back." She said not daring to look up as she did not want to see the disappointing looks from the males. She did not want the males to think her father was a terrible parent.

 

"Anyway, I got instantly to the healers and my father took it a little easier with my training after the accident, he is not a bad parent but a great warrior who only wants me to be able to survive whatever is thrown at me." Now she carefully looked up at the males.

 

Legolas was pressing his eyebrows down in a disappointed and stern look, Aragorn looked at her with a soft sympathetically look. 

 

"He should not have done-" Legolas started but was interrupted by Aragorn.

 

"We," He looked quickly at Legolas, giving him a look that said 'be quiet' as the elf did not say anything Aragorn turned his gaze back to Elle. "Are not to label your father as a bad parent, though it seems that you have been trained really hard and I know it has showed when you're fighting. This wound is an unfortunate accident but does not mean you have let your fathers training down." 

 

She gave him a small smile to thank him, it seemed like he had read her thoughts, hitting the right point. Aragorn turned to leave out the door and left was Elle and an awkward elf that just stood there with his still pressed disappointed expression. 

 

"Why do you not come and sit down and tell me why you are looking so disappointed?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit down in the chair to her right side of her bed. The elf nodded and sat down quietly and did not say anything until a few minutes later. 

 

"I know Valinor is a whole different place, world even, but I do not understand how a father can allow himself to hurt his child, a whole sword through the stomach and back! That is too much for me to try and understand." Legolas slowly said in his soft voice as he shook his head a bit and looked down at the floor. 

 

Elle looked at the older elf. He was really beautiful, even more now than when she had admired him in the sunset in Rivendell. The sun showed her his platinum hair, his adorable face and the blue eyes. She felt a warm feeling of calm roll over her. She leant forward a bit to her right to get a better angle to admire him from. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he did not show her he had noticed her presence close in.

 

“Why are you so concerned about my background, it was not all bad and a few accidents is bound to happen.” She told him in a soft voice filled with concern for the other elf. 

 

“Why are you doing this to me, to you!?” Legolas said as he looked up at her, not caring that her face was barley 15 centimeters from his. He continued looking at her.

 

She took a deep breath, having his face this close to her made her warm and nervous.

 

“What are you talk-” She started but Legolas interrupted her quickly. “Why are you doing this, as in having me talk about feelings and, about you...and … me.. and now I do not know what-... “ He stopped. 

 

He took a deep breath and looked back up to her. He raised to stand up and went without another word out through the door. Elle sat/laid in her bed and watched as to see if Legolas would come back. She sat like that for nearly an hour and her eager to always have clear answers from people made her decide to find the elf. She carefully stood up, her wound had started to heal already but not enough to not make it hurt whenever she moved her leg. She got dressed in clean hunting gears and carefully took her bow and arrows as she could have that as an excuse as to why she left her room. She went slowly towards the archery range as she thought that the prince may be. She was correct, there he was, shooting as perfectly as always in the centre of his targets. She took the target closest to her and the furthers from Legolas´s. She shot as perfect as always, hitting the centre and the centre of her arrows whom were already in the centre, making the arrow split in half. She decide to make him notice her so she shot two arrows, one into one of his arrows, making the arrow split in the middle and the other right next to the other arrows into his target. At seeing this Legolas turned quickly around and went up to her. His disappointing eyebrows narrowed as he spoke, but with a hint of being impressed.

 

“You should be in your bed resting, your wound will not heal if you are running around.” He said with a stern voice, as a parent to an disobedient child.

 

Before she could answer him he lifted her up and carried her away towards the healers house bridal style. “Let me down, you stupid prince! I would have never gotten out of bed if you had not left before answering my question!” She snapped at him but the elf showed no emotion and did not respond, only continued to carry her back to her bed. 

 

As they got into her room he put her down in her bed and went to close the door and sat down in the chair, next to her bed's right. They both locked eyes with each other and Legolas softly started to speak.

 

“ I am not used to be affected by feelings or talking about them, that was why I made no sense before and I needed some time to calm down and now I know what to tell you. It has changed now, I know I am affected and what I am trying to say is that seeing you wounded and hearing about old injuries, severe once, gives me a feeling of wanting to see that it will not happen again to you. ” 

“To protect me?” Elle almost whispered, surprised at his clear answer. He only nodded to her at her response.

“Can you answer this, do you fancy me or not? I need to know before... “ She trailed off. 

 

Legolas looked nervous as he decided to finally spoke. He had been quiet for almost five minutes, making Elle regret her question.

 

“What I will say is that you are something I have never met before, I do not only mean you are a Valar but your personality. I do care about you but to answer your question I dare not to, I do not see me worthy you.” 

 

the silence was ear deafening, it was so pressed that Elle could almost have punched it and it would be a big hole in the wall of silence. She did not get to ask Legolas anymore questions as he quickly left her room. She spent the next few days drowning in her head with her thoughts, until one day Aragorn came by to see how she was faring and if she was healed enough to leave Lothlórien with the fellowship. She had still a bit of pain when she moved quickly but the wound was no longer open and they decided they would leave that day. 

 

The fellowship stood now before Galadriel as she was handing out gifts. Elle could see the disapproval from Legolas, he was angry at Aragorn to let Elle with them after only a few days rest. She ignored him as Galadriel made her way towards her, giving her a new set of knifes as her old ones was getting worse at easily slicing. They thanked Galadriel and made their way towards the boats. Legolas easily picked Elle up bridal style and put her in the closest boat, next he helped Gimli into the same boat and lastly he jumped in.

'Well this will not be awkward at all...' Elle thought sarcastically to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!


	7. No more fellowship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.  
> The song Elle sings: Everywhere by Michelle Branch. 
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

They had traveled by boats for two days and now they went ashore to stretch their legs and rest. Some of the fellowship started to collect firewood. Elle helped with cooking as she still had a slight pain in her leg. After a while they noticed Frodo and Boromir were missing and they all went to find them. Aragorn went ahead from the group. The rest of the fellowship had only walked for a few minutes before standing face to face with a pack of orcs. Elle sliced trough the orcs who was near her and occasionally shot a few that was closing in towards Legolas, right before he shot them. When they got closer to each other he gave her an impressed smile at her fast archery and fighting skills. They had lost the hobbits and heard the horn of Gondor, Elle, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn finally made their way to Boromir, but it was too late as they saw Aragorn who had made it before them saying goodbye to his friend. They all sank down to look at the ground a few minutes, honoring the dead Gondorian. 

 

As they had had the funeral for Boromir they stood silent for a moment. “We must hurry, Frodo and Sam has already made their way to the eastern shore!” Legolas told them as he started to move a boat down to the water but when he was met with silence he stopped and looked at the remaining members. 

“Our fate is no longer with Frodo.” Aragorn calmly said to his dear friend.

“Then it has been all to nothing.” Gimli muttered.

 

“We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. We will continue by foot, we will travel light, leave everything that can be spared. Let's hunt some orcs!" Aragorn said to them. 

 

The hunters began their journey with three days of running and with minimal stops to rest only for what was necessary. It was the second day of running and Elle was tired but could see that the males were exhausted, even Legolas showed signs of being tired. She was used to extreme training and still had the energy to stay up all night and run all the next day, but after that she would have to get some sleep. 

"Go and get some sleep and I will guard the camp." She offered and was met with slight smiles of thankfulness from the mortals, Legolas instead looked worried at her but did as she had told them.

It was right after sunset now and Elle was looking over the small camp. She sat a a bit from the males to not disturb their sleep as she liked to quietly sing to herself when she was alone. 

 

"But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere   
You're everywhere 

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look you're never there   
And every time I sleep you're always there

Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
In not alone." 

 

She went silent to hearing someone move around not far from her, she looked over the camp and saw Legolas shifting on his bedroll. She sighed, glad to know it was not an enemy.

"I know you are awake, if you cannot sleep, then please join me." She softly said to the older elf. Knowing he could hear her.

She saw him stiffen in his shifting and slowly went up to raise and went towards her. In the moonlight his hair looked almost white and his face looked more serious then in the daylight. He sat down beside her on the fallen tree she were already sitting on. 

"You sing beautifully." He said with his soft, warm and welcoming voice, almost like he was singing.

"Thank you, I only do it when I am alone and it helps me think." 

"Is it your song?"

"Not really a song, more about putting thoughts together."

"Do you have a lot on your mind?" He asked as he turned to look at her. 

"Not more than, well a little bit more than usually but nothing a conversation and finding the hobbits cannot fix." 

 

He turned away his gaze towards the camp as he quietly spoke. " I am sorry if I have troubled your mind." 

 

At this Elle chuckled slightly louder than she was prepared for and was surprised at the irony in what he had just told her, for it had seemed like he wanted her to feel confused with him all the time and having to overthink it. He gave her an apologizing look but with a hint of surprise.

" Before I forget to tell you, I am impressed at how well you are doing with running these past few days, with your leg not being healed all through. But be careful not to get the wound open again." He said in an attempt to change the subject to something less emotional.

 

"Thank you, it feels a lot better each day and in a few days I think it will be all good." She said with a small smile. But she did not forget what he had said earlier.

 

"So, tell me why you think you may be a reason for me to have a 'troubled mind'?" She said with a slight humor in her voice.

 

She saw him swallow and take a big breath as he answered her.

" I have not made much sense since I learned your title, but that is not why I have been so confusing. I did not know what was wrong with me and now I do and honestly..... I am terrified of having to tell you." 

 

She looked intensely at him and he slowly turned his gaze to her and they locked eyes with each other, their faces now barely a half arms length from each other. 

 

"Then do not say it." She said slowly as she inched closer towards him. Now they were face to face with only a tiny bit from each other. Everything in Elle screamed at her, making her do the thing she did next.

 

"Show it instead." She said as she moved forward the tiny bit that was left to his face and kissed him. She could feel him stiffen under the kiss but soon he started to relax and leant forward a bit to respond to her kiss. The kiss was not long but perfect as they slowly ended it. They were now both breathing noticeably heavier and both were looking at the other in surprise and happiness. 

 

"I. Ehm. Err.... should... go..." Legolas said and awkwardly walked back to the camp. 

 

Elle continued to keep watch over the camp and once it was just before sunrise the males woke up and they ate fast and started running and continued to until Aragorn found a fresh trace of the orcs who kidnaped Merry and Pippin. They made it to a great green field with a few small hills around it, but they could no longer continue as a large group of men on horses where aiming their weapons at them. 

Elle did not listen to the humans as she was too focused with her elf sight, trying to see if she could find the young hobbits. She stopped looking around when Aragorn gently nudged her towards the two horses they had gotten from the Rohan riders, Aragorn had told her about the news as she shared a horse with him, it would be too awkward to ride with Legolas. Somehow the ranger seemed to notice this.

 

"Elle, what is going on with you and Legolas?" Aragorn asked innocently. 

 

She was glad he could not see her face were she sat behind him on the horse. "Nothing. We talked a little last night and you know how he is, is he not always a little bit awkward around me? It is not strange at all, I am a Valar and that makes people uncomfortable around me." She said truthfully but started to think that was maybe why Legolas was acting this way, because of her title. 

 

She sighed and completely forgot that the ranger could hear her. 

 

"Elle, whatever is happening between you and Legolas I want you to know that you can talk to me, if you want to." Aragorn softly offered.

 

"Well. There is one thing. Legolas said in Lothlórin that he did not see himself worthy me. Aragorn, that is just because of my stupid title and I hate it, it brings me more unpleasantness than happiness."

 

Now they had come up to the pile of orcs that the Rohan's had burned last night. They got off their horses. Legolas had to help the dwarf down due to the tallness of the horse. They searched everywhere for the hobbits until just the forest was left to search in. They left the horses and walked into to big forest. As they walked Elle made sure to walk in the front with Aragorn and let Legolas and Gimli walk behind far enough to have a whisper conversation with Aragorn. 

 

“What do you mean he does not think himself worthy you?” Aragorn quietly asked Elle.

“My title. That is the problem, even if I have a free life and can choose whoever I want to share it with he does not want to listen to it.” She as quietly answered as Aragorn had been. 

They did not say anything more as they saw a white light coming towards them. They got their weapons up only to realize it was Gandalf. After Gandalf had answered a few questions he told them that the hobbits were safe with an Ent and that they were to ride to Rohan and went back towards their horses.

 

Once they were out of the forest and was met with their horses and Gandalf white Shadowfax. She moved to ride with Aragorn but Gandalf put his hand on her back, making her stop in surprise as to wondering what the wizard wanted of her. He gently smiled at her.

 

“Elle, I think it may be best if you are riding with me on Shadowfax as I fear the other horses may need a break from carry two at all time.” He said as he got up the horse and motioned for her to sit in front of him. She easily jumped up and landed softly at the white horse.

They had been riding for a while and Gandalf had not said anything so when he finally spoke Elle jumped slightly at not being ready for a conversation with the wise wizard.

“Elle, I can sense that something has happened, is it something with Legolas?”

“N...no, I. Ehm. Gandalf I do not even understand what is going on but for now this quest is the only thing occupying my mind.” She said in her Valar voice.

“Elle-” Gandalf started but was interrupted by Elle.

“Gandalf, I do not need both you and Aragorn to over analyze whatever it is that is going on between me and Legolas and if I want to talk about it I will.” She said as she ended the discussion. 

 

 

It was now just after sunset, they had made it to Rohan and Gandalf had saved the king from the illness Grima had casted over him. Now they had been in Rohan a week and where sitting in the great hall eating dinner and discussed the travel the whole village would take to Helms Deep. Gandalf being Gandalf had left a few days ago, would meet them in Helms Deep. As all one after the other made their way to go to bed, leaving only Elle and Legolas in the hall. They sat in front of each other so it was not easy to not look at the other.

“I am sorry if I were out of line that night, but I just wanted to know...” Elle quietly apologized to him and quickly before she could get a response from the elf, she ran to her room. It was too hard to talk to him about the kiss, but now she felt a little bit better as she had apologized to him. She was given an own room as the people did not want a lady to sleep next to males. 

 

It was early morning, they could still see the sunrise as they rode on towards Helms Deep. Elle was riding one of the horses they had gotten from the Rohan´s when they went to search for Merry and Pippin. Gimli had the other horse, making him look even smaller then he really was. Elle rode next to Aragorn.

“I bet you ten coins that Gimli will fall of his horse.” 

“Ah, but he is an alright rider, but I will take your bet!” The ranger accepted the Valars betting.

Legolas who was walking, came up to them. “Ten coins for what? What is the bet?” He asked them.

“That Gimli will fall off his horse and Aragorn thinks he will not.” Elle answered with humor in her voice.

“I have been on a horse with him, I must say he will stay on it.” Legolas said with the same amount of humor in his voice as Elle had had.

 

After a while Gimli´s horse jumped slightly, being scared of something invisible, making the dwarf fly off his horse. That made Elle laugh loudly and she was not the only one, she saw Eowyn laughing as much at herself did, Aragorn chuckled and even Legolas lightly chuckled a bit.

“Pay up!” Elle joked but the males had made a bet and had their honor to stand by and paid the Valar. She chuckled at them and once the dwarf got up on his horse again, riding right in front of the Valar he heard her laugh and shot her a deadly glance, but that made Elle just laugh more at the poor dwarf.

 

They continued to make small bets, like who would make Legolas laugh so much he could not breath. Elle shouted to the elf to come back to them, he quickly came running and walked next to their horses and asked what they needed from him. Aragorn went first.

 

“Legolas.” He began. “I have a confession to make, I have always been jealous of your hair, do you mind making my hair as pretty as yours?” The elf just looked confused at the ranger and when he got that it was a joke a gave him a small smile. 

“Haha, Aragorn lost, mine is much better!” Gimli exclaimed.

“Legolas, do you ever miss looking manly without a beard?” Gimli joked asked the elf.

Legolas laughed slightly at the dwarf´s obsession of facial hair. “I win!” Gimli half shouted.

“Excuse you but I have not have had a chance yet to make Legolas laugh.” Elle lightly corrected the dwarf.

“So, Leggy, do you give hints to wanting to take a roll in the haystack with all the Valars or just the pretty one?” She said and winked at him. Making him nervously laugh so much he had to hold his stomach.

“I think that speak for it selfs who won.” Elle joked and got her payment from the ranger and dwarf.

 

They had no more opportunity to make bets as a few wargs decided to attack them.


	8. Helms Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

They had no more opportunity to make bets as a few wargs decided to attack them. Elle was about to get her horse moving towards the wargs to kill them but was stopped by Legolas who were standing in her horse´s way. 

“Eleni, we can deal with this, please go with Eowyn to Helms Deep!” Legolas begged her

“Why!? Why do you never trust me? You were impressed that I could run for three days straight but to kill orcs and wargs is too much for me!?” Elle snapped at him as she felt anger take over her mind.

“Please just do as I say and I will explain everything when we get to you.” 

 

Reluctantly she followed Eowyn and the village people to Helms Deep. All the way cursing and damned Legolas. She had thought he had stopped with making her feel like a child that did not know right from wrong, that she was a useless warrior. Both he and her knew she was better then him at fighting and still he would control her like this.

'I have had enough, when he gets to Helms Deep I will tell him to respect me and if I have to I will use my title to get my will through.' She screamed in her head.

 

She had been in Helms Deep a few hours now and all she could think about was to scream at Legolas and tell him to shove his over protectiveness where the sun did not shine. At last she saw the bastard to elf come closer to her. But something was wrong, he looked devastated. She placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her.

“Aragorn fell.” Was all he said and they moved to a more private area. They sat down on a small bench and Legolas told her how one of the wargs had dragged him down from a ledge and disappeared into the water below.

 

Elle sat there still, in chock. “I could have saved him, if I would have been there to fight he might have survived!” She had begun speaking normally but gradually raised her voice and now she was shouting at the dumb elf sitting to her right. “This.” She pointed to him with a finger as she shouted at him, not caring about people looking at them as they walked past where they were sitting. “Is your fault, you did not let me fight and we both know I am the best warrior of us two and you were trying to take control of a Valar!” She had raised to stand up now and looked him dead in the eye as she continued.“ This ends now, from now on you will not control what I do or want to do. You are a stupid elf who do not respect the power of the Valar and if we did not need another warrior here I would have ended you right now, so little prince, are you going to show me the respect I deserve or will you see the other side soon!?” She said threateningly, making Legolas show a slight of fear in his eyes.

“Now, I was promised an explanation of your stupid behavior, so tell me, what justifies this?” She spoke more calmly at him.

 

Legolas looked up at her. “My Lady, I am so sorry for my lack of respect towards you, my explanation do not justifies my actions, though I hope you will understand why I did as I did. I-” He was interrupted by people shouting in happiness. The both elves headed straight to were to source was and saw Aragorn walking up to them. He placed one hand on Legolas´s left shoulder and the other at Elle´s left one. 

“You are late.” Legolas said to Aragorn and gave him a small smile. “You look terrible.” He continued. 

Aragorn saw Elle´s anger in her eyes. “Elle, whatever has happened we will talk about it after I have seen the king.” Aragorn said as he quickly went to find the king.

 

After Aragorn´s meeting he found Elle and Legolas staring at each other, Elle´s eyes looked almost like they could burn down the whole city if one were to say a wrong word. Aragorn carefully asked if they could go and talk about the obvious problem in private, to his surprise Legolas followed them. They reached a room with a couch and a few bookshelf's in. he made the two elves sit down in the couch as he found a chair and pulled it so he was sitting in front of them, looking at them he sighed.

 

“I do not know what has happened to you two, earlier today you were finally after almost two weeks of being weird, acting like your normal selfs. Now, Elle, tell me why you are giving death glances to Legolas.”

 

“He is always over protective of me and he acts like I am a child and do not know right from wrong and makes me feel like I am a useless warrior. He is disrespecting when he do all of that and I am happy he can finally speak freely around me but it seems like he has forgotten my title completely.” Elle said calmly but her eyes showed that she was still hurt and angry.

 

Aragorn nodded understandingly at her and turned to face Legolas. “Legolas, what is your version of this?” 

 

“I.. I.. I am not myself anymore..” He mumbled as an answer. 

 

Both Aragorn and Elle looked confused at him, waiting for him to give them a clear answer. Legolas sighed and focused on Aragorn.

 

“Aragorn, you my friend knows of how little I talk about emotions.” Aragorn nodded and Legolas continued. 

 

“Well, I have started to experience some changes in my emotions and that made me act a little strange, now I am only trying to protect myself from experience the loss of the new emotions...” Legolas trailed off.

 

Aragorn just slightly shook his head, even more confused now. “If you do not tell me clearly what has happened between you two we will never be able to sort this out, now I do know you were acting the most strange after the second day of running, the night Elle offered to guard the camp. I need to know what happened that night in order to help you.” He said with a stern voice. 

The elves both looked down at their hands but after a little while Elle looked up to meet Aragorn´s gaze.

 

“I was singing and Legolas heard it and we started talking, we had a sort of deep talk but as you notice it is not easy to get clear answers from him, so I told him to show me instead of telling me.” Elle said and took a deep breath, not caring about Legolas nervous expression. “I wanted to know, nay, I needed to know. I was so close to him and it was so easy to find out, so I tried to and I kissed him. But I still do not know a clear answer.” She was still looking at Aragorn.

 

Aragorn looked blown away by the news but soon he realized what the problem was. 

“Legolas.” He looked at the blonde elf now and the elf reluctantly looked to the man. “Feelings are a part of this world, if you are experiencing some you should make it clear to whoever it is you have those feelings for and start trusting Elle, she is an amazing warrior and so are you. You should work together instead of tearing each other apart. As of your intimacy that is up to you what you want but you both need to let the other know clearly how you are feeling toward the other. Now I will leave and I need you two to sort this out tonight! We do not know how much time we have left.” Aragorn said and stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

 

Elle could see it closing in to sunset through a window on the left wall. “May we have this conversation outside, in private where we can watch the sunset?” She asked the prince. He gave her a small nod and they went out from the building and walked up to a beautiful garden with flowers in all sorts of colors and they sat down on a stone bench, looking up at where the sunset would soon begin.

 

“I am sorry I threatened to kill you, I would never do that but I was just so angry at you.” 

“Apology accepted. Eleni, I know how my behavior might have seem disrespecting and I am not excusing it but am trying to explain. I have deep feelings to you, the once that if you were to die I would die too, emotionally and I have tried to not fall due to seeing my fathers emotions disappear when my mother died. I never wanted to be so cold as he can be sometimes but I have in order to not act cold been colder than I have ever been in my adult life.” 

Elle just looked at him, not having any words to say. She saw the sunset roll in and jumped slightly at what Legolas said next.

 

“Eleni, I am deeply in love with you.” Now he ignored the sunset and looked straight at Elle´s face as she looked the same to him. He inched closer to her and she leant slightly towards him and he kissed her, it started out carefully but soon they were deepening the kiss, still no tongue but the kiss was holding all their untold feelings for the other. As the kiss got deeper, more meaningful, Legolas slowly put his hands on her back and Elle put her hands at his neck, gently pressing his face slightly towards hers. 

 

They slowly stopped as the sunset was gone and left was darkness. They did not say anything more as they headed down to the great hall where Aragorn and Gimli would be, helping planning the battle that was bound to come tomorrow. As they got into the hall all eyes were suddenly on them but quickly everyone looked at the things they were doing. They walked up till Aragorn and Gimli who stood with the king and looked at a map. They looked up to the elves and greeted them. 

“How did your talk go?” Aragorn whispered to them. To which Elle responded. “It went good, no more arguments.” 

“That is good cause we need all our energy to the battle tomorrow.” Aragorn told the elves. 

“What are you whispering about?” Gimli muttered at them, annoyed to not be included.

“Nothing, Gimli.” Legolas assured the dwarf.

After they helped a bit with the planning they went to their rooms and rested for the battle to be.  
The next morning they got dressed in armor and as they got ready Gimli demanded to know what they had whispered about the last night. 

“I think they will tell us when they are ready to.” Aragorn had calmly assured the dwarf.

The elves had just ignored him. As they were done getting ready they heard a horn. “That is no orc horn.” Legolas exclaimed and they made their way towards the tower where everyone would start fighting from, to see an elven army coming towards them. Haldir explained that he brought word from Elrond, that there where an old alliance between man and elves, that he came to honor the alliance. 

 

As they stood there up on the ledge with half a wall of stone they could see the large orc army getting closer. 

“Your friends are with you, Aragorn.” Legolas told Aragorn in an attempt to be calm but barley succeeded. 

“Let´s hope we last the night.” Gimli muttered.

 

After having the orcs in shooting distance the battle began. Legolas and Gimli had a competition of who would kill the most orcs, little did they know Elle was playing to win their little game. She slain orc after orc in swift motions, even more gracious then an ordinary elf. Her fighting and weapons skills were hypnotic. Legolas was amazed at the beauty she was when she were fighting. 

 

As the battle continued Elle made a gracious move as she slide down one of the orcs many ladders, killing every orc in her way. But soon the orcs made their way through the gate. Elle ran up to the gate where she saw Aragorn, Gimli and a small army of elves fighting the orcs. She killed every orc near her as she reached the gate. They needed to protect the once who where inside who could not defend themselves. 

 

After a while they heard people scream at them to make to the inner keeper, it would be a lot smaller and easier to kill the orcs. As Elle saw Aragorn yell to Haldir to make to the keep she saw the elf get hit by an orcs sword, not only once but twice. She screamed as she saw the orc killing him. She ran towards Haldir and on her way fired an arrow that went straight through the orcs head, killing it instantly. She saw Aragorn embrace Haldir's dead body. She was sad too but they needed to go to keep. She started to drag at Aragorn's arm and finally he let go of Haldir and they ran to the inner circle.

 

She saw Legolas and they started to fight side by side, they looked as they had done that their whole lives, it looked like a well oiled machine. As they fought Elle remembered that last night when Legolas had opened up his heart she had not responded, only kissed him back. 

 

“Legolas!” She got the elf attention. “I!” She ducked from an orc swinging its sword at her. “Love!” She pressed her sword into the orcs stomach, killing it instantly. “You!” She let the orc fall down, freeing her sword. “Too!” She had screamed the short sentence and now Legolas quickly looked at her and gave her a smile, that disappeared sadly when more orcs came and they were too busy killing them to have a moment of happiness.

 

Finally they had won, it was much blood who had been lost but they had won what seemed to be their death. Elle saw Gimli sitting on an orc and Legolas shooting the orc Gimli sat on, she heard him say “forty-four.” 

She came up to them and with a mocking smile she said “I heard you two have only shot forty-four each, I have killed fifty.” 

 

The males looked surprised at her, Legolas looked more happy than surprised. He quickly went to stand in front of her and kissed her. It was a fast kiss but it had surprised Elle so much she had made a movement to lose her balance but Legolas grabbed a steady hold around her back and let go quickly of her when he saw she were not going to fall. As they turned to look at the dwarf, suddenly realizing he had probably seen their kiss even if It had all happened so fast. When they looked at the dwarf he had big eyes and open mouth. Suddenly he closed his mouth.

“So that was why you were so secret, well you are busted now, young elves!” He said with a smile to the elves.


	9. Feelings

It was now the next day, everyone who could, helped with burning the dead bodies that laid all over Helms Deep. It had taken them the rest of the night and in the morning but now they were finally done. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf, followed by king Theoden and Eomer had ridden to Isengard to try and reason with Sauroman, they had left in the early morning and now it was close to late afternoon, they had come back and with them they had Merry and Pippin.

 

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits, Gandalf and Elle sat in a corner in the great hall eating late lunch. They were silent as to show respect to the once who where in the hall to mourn the dead ones. 

 

“Aragorn, did you know these two were a couple?” Gimli told the ranger as if he was the first to figure it out.

 

Aragorn sighed and looked at the two elves. “I feared for it when they told me last nigh they had shared a kiss when Elle guarded the camp.” He smiled a little at seeing the dwarf realize he had known but had not told him.

 

“But why did you not tell me?” Gimli demanded to know from the ranger.

 

“And when did anyone think of telling me, Merry and Gandalf!?” Pippin asked slightly offended.

 

“Gimli and pippin, it is not my business to tell people of a private matter, instead I helped them explain their feelings to each other.” Aragorn said looking stupidly proud, which made the dwarf mutter and the hobbit went silent. 

 

“So that is why you young elves were acting so strange, I knew it was something, but a relationship I did not think it was.” Gandalf said with a smile. 

 

“Actually, Aragorn ,I do not have a problem with expressing my feelings, just take last night before we knew Aragorn were alive, I threatened to kill Legolas because of how he was treating me and if that does not tell you that I can show emotions I do not know what will.” Elle chipped in, making the males, except Legolas, look shocked at her.

 

“Then I am glad I was not dead and instead helped you two to get along.” Aragorn said gladly at having to have been for some help.

 

“We do more than just get along, last night in the battle when we had just reached the keep, I told him I loved him.” Elle announced gladly.

 

At this Legolas who had been silent this whole time started to chuckle, receiving confused gazes from the mortals. “You told me you loved me as you were ducking, killing an orc and made sure it was not on your sword before you finished that sentence.” He said in a light tease, receiving a few chuckles from the mortals.

“My 'I love you' was much more romantic.” Legolas said with a teasing smile as he looked at Elle. 

 

“I guess you ripped out a heart of an orc and put an arrow in it when you told her?” Gimli teased the older elf.

 

They all chuckled at that idea and when they had calmed down Legolas continued. “It was right after our talk with Aragorn, Elle saw the sunset was about to roll in and wanted to watch it as we would talk, so we got to the small garden and looked at the to be sunset and when it finally came I told her.”

 

Elle decided to continued the story as she felt he missed a few parts. “He sat there looking at me as he said that he was deeply in love with me and then kissed me.” Elle finished the story. She saw Legolas looking slightly uncomfortable as she shared so much personal things. She nudged him with her right elbow.

 

“If you are going to be with me you will have to tolerate me oversharing a bit to our closest friends.” Legolas nodded, having no other alternative if he wanted to be with the love of his life.

 

“Please, Elle, overshare with us. Why did you fall in love with him when you could have this fine hobbit? If it is because of the handsomeness, I think personally that you settled for lesser than this.” Pippin asked teasingly as he pointed to himself.

 

Legolas gave the hobbit a teasing look as Elle just chuckled at the hobbits question. “It was because he understood me when I told him about my title and even if he can act strange and stupid sometimes, I think he has a pretty good heart, not as good as I do but it is alright.” Elle answered Pippin teasingly, earning a pretend offending gaze from Legolas.

 

Elle sat at the table, looking at Legolas's and Gimli's drinking game, the dwarf looked like he was about to pass out anytime and soon enough he did. Legolas gave him a surprised look and said. “Game over.” He put down his mug and sat down next to Elle. Pippin came up to them and sat down on the other side of the table, in front of them. “I see Legolas won the drinking game.” Pippin said as he gave Gimli a pitiful look, he looked back to the elves as he asked. “Legolas, is there anyone here who would be a appropriate opponent for you?”

Legolas looked around the room and with a frown he said. “No, no mortal is an appropriate opponent for an elf in a drinking game.”

 

The hobbit smiled at this and got a teasing smile and mischief in his eyes. Legolas looked slightly confused at the hobbits expression but decided not to say anything.

 

“But there is another immortal in this room, why do you not challenge Elle, I bet a Valar can hold even more liquor.” Pippin asked the elf.

 

Legolas looked confused and disappointed as he looked from the hobbit to Elle and back to the hobbit. “I am afraid that Elle is barely enough old to drink and it would be inappropriate for me, who have more experience with liquor to challenge her.

 

At this Elle groaned loudly and gave Legolas a deadly look. “Legolas, I am used to drinking, where I am from we get to learn it early in our years and I am one thousand years old, I can hold my liquor.” She said gently but sternly to him. “So please, my love, challenge me, if you are not afraid to lose.” She gave him a mocking look now.

 

Legolas sighed and accepted that they would have a drinking game. They had drank around twenty mugs of ale and she could see that it was starting to affect Legolas. They drank until Legolas put down his forty seventh mug of ale and he went to kiss her in front of everyone, Elle had ducked and laughed and Legolas had announced her the winner of their drinking game, she earned a few hurrahs at that and as she chuckled at the scene she had grabbed Legolas arm to go somewhere private.

 

 

 

Elle and Legolas had went to the library where they had been with Aragorn the night before. They sat down in the couch, Elle rested her head in his lap and took over the rest of the couch by laying down on it. 

 

'Should I ask what he sees in the future or will I just be disappointed?' Elle thought to herself as she looked up at Legolas from her laying position in his lap, she was surprised that he let her rest like that, they had kissed twice but never done much touching, not counting when he had to carry her.

 

“Leggy, what will you do when all this is over?” She asked him lightly. Legolas looked down at her and gave her a small smile at his nickname.

“Where is that nickname coming from?” He asked her slight slurring as he was affected by the alcohol, leaving her question hanging in the air.

 

“I noticed you were tall for an elf and your name is Legolas, therefore Leggy.” She said with a smile.

 

He smiled drunkly at her answer and said. “Too answer your question, I do not know. I always thought I would go back to Mirkwood for a while and travel and visit old friends. What do you want to do after all these wars are won?” 

 

“I have no plan, I was given a free life and if I want to I can go back to Valinor but I do not think I have anything fun to do around there, I would like to visit Mirkwood one day, I need to see king Thranduil's eyebrows with my own eyes.” She said with a light chuckle.

 

The prince only shook his head at her ridicules answer but smiled at her. She truly made him happy and he wanted the moment to freeze, to never leave it, not having to go to one more war where the risk of her and even both of them dying was too high. The thought made him sad and this was a happy moment so he shook the thought away and bowed his head down so he could easily kiss her. She always seemed surprised when he kissed her, it was only their third kiss so it was not strange she was not used to it but the prince swore to himself that he would make it a happy habit for her.

 

They laid there in the couch for many hours, now Legolas laid next to her on his side to be able to hug her. He kissed her forehead and she laughed quietly. He looked confused at her. “Elle, why, why are you laughing at me when I am kisssssing you?” He asked as he slurred, with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“Because I am happy and I just never thought that we would end up together, but now we are and I cannot contain my happiness all the time, and this is the first time I have laughed at it.” She softly replied. 

 

He smiled at her answer and kissed her with light feathery kisses all over her face and she laughed. As they had moved closer to each other, face to face they began kissing, this time the kiss deepened quickly and now there were tongues exploring the others mouth. Legolas had more courage now due to the affect of alcohol in his system, it helped him do what he always wanted to do but was always afraid to. Their kissing turned into a long make out session, they where so concentrated at what they where doing that they did not hear the door open and close. 

 

They broke away from each other quickly as they heard someone loudly clear their throat. Aragorn and Gimli was standing in front of them. The two mortals observed the scene, the elves seemed to be out of breath and looked terrified at the men who had just walked in. 

“Ah, please, save something for the wedding night.” Gimli teased drunkenly. 

 

Elle looked more at ease now but Legolas was having a hard time to just stay in the room. “Have you not heard of knocking on closed doors before you walk in?” The older elf snapped at the dwarf, making him laugh. Before anyone them could say anything Aragorn spoke. 

 

“Legolas, Elle, I am happy for you to have found each other but we need to plan for the battle at Mordor, it will not be easy and the risk that we lose is high.” He said with sadness in his eyes. “I need you two to whatever will happen to promise that protecting Middle earth will be your highest priority and not each other, I just need to know that you will not sneak away in the middle of battle to continue this.” He motioned to what they had been doing when they walked in. 

 

“Aragorn, I am offended, of course we will stay in battle to protect Middle earth.” Elle snapped at the ranger who only nodded to her.

 

“Anyway, com now Legolas, we need to sleep and if we let you two sleep in the same room, no one of you will get much rest.” Aragorn said with light tease in his voice. 

 

Legolas stood up and showed a light lack of balance as he moved, he was followed by Elle. They went toward their room and as Elle's room was a few doors down the corridor. They said goodnight at the males door. Their goodnight was quick 'goodnight's' from both and the rest was followed by a light make out session, Legolas had been the one to deepen the kiss, not wanting her to leave. Aragorn just rolled his eyes and went into their room. Gimli sighed and as the dwarf took Legolas's left arm and dragged him into their room, the elf began whining, making Elle and Gimli laugh. 

 

The next day Elle, Aragorn and Gimli and the hobbits were eating breakfast in the great hall, Legolas wanted to practice archery and Gandalf was probably with the king. As they sat there. Elle feared for what they would ask her when Legolas was not here, she was much more open than Legolas and the dwarf could ask pretty insensitive questions.

 

“Are you two going to get married?” The dwarf asked out of nowhere. Aragorn gave him a stern look but that would not help, if the dwarf wanted to know something they would have to answer him. 

 

“We have not talked about that, all we have planned is that if we both survive the next war we will stay a while in Mirkwood.” Elle calmly answered Gimli.

 

“Have you, you know... laid yet?” Pippin asked.

 

“Pippin!” The males said and looked sternly at the hobbit who just shrugged and looked innocent.

 

“If it is so important for you to know about what Legolas and I do in private, why do you not go bother him, I am sure he would be happy to answer your questions.” Elle said teasingly to the males.

 

Everyone except Aragorn looked instantly regretful as they mumbled an apology. Elle gave them a gentle look, it was not their fault that they were curious and if they just asked a bit nicly she would not have a problem to answer their questions.

 

“Why do you not want to ask Legolas, I know he might look intimidating sometimes but he is always good at answering questions.” Elle said softly to the short mortals.

 

“We do not dare to, due to its privacy of our questions.” Merry carefully answered.

 

“Well, then I am going to change that, I will tell him to answer all your questions and to not be intimidating as he do so, wait here and I will go get him.” Elle said as she started to stand up, she could feel Aragorn's hand on her shoulder, making her sit down.

 

She looked confused at him. He sighed. “ Do you really think it would be wise?” He carefully asked.

 

“It will only do him good to learn to open up more.” She said gently as she stood up and went out of the hall to find Legolas.

 

“I was told you had questions that Elle thought I would be the right person to ask. Now tell me what it is.” Legolas said gently to the hobbits and the dwarf. 

 

They were sitting in the library, the mortals in the couch and Legolas at a chair in front of them. “She also mentioned that you should be nice to us and not to intimidate us.” Merry said nervously.

 

Legolas nodded and gave them a questionable look as he motioned for them to start asking him. “Pippin, Elle told me that you had a slight personal question, now ask me.” 

 

The hobbit swallowed and spoke nervously. “I um, I, my question is not important and it is too personal, but I you still want I will ask you.” The elf looked curiosity and nodded to the hobbit. “I asked her if, if ehm, if you have... you know, laid together yet.” He asked as he looked down at the floor and slowly looked up to the elf.

 

Legolas surprised them with a teasing smirk. “You young mortals, did you not hear what we told you last night? We have just expressed our feelings to the other but that sort of intimacy is nowhere near where we are in our relationship, it will have to wait until marriage and before you ask, I will not propose soon, anymore questions?” He said gently to the males in the couch.

 

“Yes, I have one. Do you not still feel like sometimes you do not want to wait until marriage?” Merry asked the elf, making Gimli chuckle.

 

“Not yet, but elves are no exception for desire intimacy with the one they are courting but it still has to wait until they are married.” Legolas answered as gently as he could.

 

“But why wait, why is the marriage going to just make it alright to be intimate?” Pippin asked, making both Legolas and Gimli sigh. 

 

“Lad, it is because when two people are married they are going to reproduce, it is an old tradition that will not so easily be broken without consequences.” Gimli answered Pippin.

 

“But have you ever been close to almost breaking the tradition?” Merry asked Legolas.

 

“I am not really comfortable with this subject, but she is a dear friend of yours and I promise you that I will not be doing anything too close to break the tradition before marriage.” Legolas answered the hobbit.

 

“Oh, so you are not going to mention our passionate kissing session where you would have been more than just willing to take off your clothes if not Gimli and Aragorn had walked in.” Elle said teasingly as she had sneaked into the room and listened to their conversation, she laughed at Legolas blank expression and sat down in the couch next to Merry. 

 

“Oh please, stop looking so mortified.” She said teasingly.

 

The mortals laughed lightly at the scene in front of them, making Legolas wish he could sink through the floor. “Legolas, you just promised that you would not do anything too close to break the tradition and what Elle just told us sounds a lot like too much before marriage.” Gimli said with a chuckle.

 

Both Elle and Legolas looked confused at him. “Gimli, you saw us last night, do you not remember that you and Aragorn came up here?” Elle asked the dwarf to which the dwarf shook his head.

 

“Wait a second, you were trying to lay with our friend before marriage in this room, where?” Merry demanded to know and when the elves gave him an apologized look he jumped out of the couch, followed by the other males and with a disgusted look he looked to Legolas. 

 

“On the couch that we were just sitting in? That is horrible of you to make us sit there after you... you know!” Merry exclaimed.

 

Legolas apologized to the mortals but told them that there was nothing to worry about, since they had still had all of their clothes on, this calmed Merry down enough to stop looking disgusted and sat back down in the couch. They continued talking until late night and then they went to bed. Everyone had a peaceful sleep except the Valar, she had noticed as her feelings grew deeper for the elf she got nervous when she slept in a different room then him, like small panic attacks.


	10. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish when it says it in the end of before the sentence.  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

It was their fourth day back from Deep Helm in Rohan, Edoras , it was a beautiful evening. The sun that had been shining all day left the air warm in the nightfall. Elle were on her way from the stables, she had went there to see if there was anything she could help with. 

 

She had been bored inside with the males, the hobbits had asked her all morning of her and Legolas's relationship and her old home in Valinor. She had begun to tire of the constant questions and needed a pause to be by herself and had gave a half hearted excuse and left. She had just gotten outside and closed the door to the big hall as she felt a strong grip on her right wrist. She had turned around to see Legolas standing there with a look of wonder why she had left. She sighed. 

 

"It got too much with the constant questions, I need to be alone for a while but I will be back soon." She told him and turned to leave again, she felt the grip on her wrist leave as in acceptance of her wish.

 

When she got to the stable she found out there were actually plenty of work to be done and had been busy from midday to nightfall. She got to the big hall after her work in the stable was done and found the males eating dinner. She took a plate and filled it with food and went to sit next to Legolas and Aragorn. The fellowship had their own table and she was happy not to be sitting next to a lot of people since she felt uncomfortable with too much attention after a few days of constant attention and questions from the hobbits. The males greeted her happily, she just gave them a tired smile back.

 

“How was your day in the stable?” Merry asked her quickly, before he could get a response he started eating again.

 

Elle sighed. She knew the hobbit only asked a simple question, but it was all the simple and non simple questions that had made her run off to be alone and she could not deal with anymore questions for this day. Before she had a chance to answer Legolas answered in her stead.

 

“Merry, Elle has had a very long day, I think we should let her be and not disturb her with anymore questions today and maybe tone it down a bit for the next few days.” He said gently to the hobbit who nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence and after dinner Elle gently dragged Legolas into her room. He looked slightly surprised at her action but obeyed. They sat down on the floor, resting their backs against the bed. They talked a little about their day and enjoyed each others company. Elle rested her head against his left shoulder.

“I wish I did not have to sleep alone again.” She mumbled.

“What is so horrible by sleeping alone?” Legolas asked, he was still to not make her take hear resting head from his shoulder, he liked the closeness

 

“Since my feelings towards you have grown, I have started to have trouble sleeping and it has led to me getting small panic attacks when I am about to sleep.” Elle said quietly. 

 

Legolas gave her a look of concern as she continued talking. “I wish not to be alone in this room after nightfall, I wish I could spend the nights with you sleeping next to me. I know I would never be allowed to sleep in the males room, but if you wanted to spend the nights in my room, I think it would be easier to get that wish granted.” She let out a sighed as she finished speaking.

 

To her surprise Legolas nodded and stood up, he held out a hand to help her up and she followed him as he made his way to the males room. Once in front of the door that led to where most of the men slept, Legolas were just about to knock on the door as it suddenly opened. They moved out of the way to let Gandalf out. He gave them a surprised look, not excepting to see them there. 

 

“What can I help you two with?” He said friendly as he closed the door.

 

The two elves told him a summarized version of what they had just been talking about, once they were done the wizard looked like he was deep in his thoughts. “I understand it is not really allowed for a female and a male to share a room before they are married, but this is in dark times and you all know that we are courting and if we would have a future after all these terrible wars, I promise you, Gandalf we will get married if that is the case.” Elle promised the wizard.

 

At hearing a promise of a future wedding if they survived the wars made the wizard relax and he decided it was time to reveal his answer. “You are to be allowed to share a room, but do not dare to engage in anything that is reserved for after marriage.” Gandalf said with a slight tease but still sternly. The elves thanked the wizard and went back to Elle's room. 

 

 

Elle laid down on the bed. She laid there and observed Legolas. He was slowly walking around the small room, as if he was restless. “You know that you are allowed to sleep in the same bed as me, come here.” She said gently and slightly patted the space next to her.

 

Legolas turned to face her and slowly made his way towards the bed. Once in front of it with barely a half arms reach, he made a motion to lie down. The bed's headboard was close to the window, the first thing to see when one came into the room. On the left side were a small desk and a chair and on the right side there was a small closet. Elle laid closest to the desk and Legolas were closest to the closet. They laid there for awhile until Elle remembered that she did not like to sleep in a bed wearing her hunting gear, she looked around the room to see if she could change into her nightclothes in some kind of privacy. She sighed as she realized that was not a possibility, either she would change in front of Legolas and he would see her in her underwear or she could tell him to look away, there was no other option. Legolas, who had heard her sigh were now looking a bit intensely at her. She rolled to her left side to be able to face him as she decided to tell him of her clothes problem.

 

“I, ehm, I need to change into my nightclothes because sleeping in a bed with hunting gear is not that comfortable.” 

 

Legolas realized what she was trying to say and got a light red on his face as he quickly reassured her that he would bury his face in a pillow until she was done dressing. True to his word, he now laid on his stomach on the bed, facing a pillow or rather he looked like he was trying to suffocate himself, he wanted to make sure that he did not get any sneak peek of her skin and laid back on his right side when she gently nudged him. She laid back down on the bed but now wearing a nightgown. She slipped under the duvet and turned to look at Legolas.

 

“Are you not going to change, it must not be comfortable wearing your hunting gear to bed?” 

 

“If I were to change, could you give me your word not to try and get sneak peeks as I change?” He asked a bit teasingly.

 

Elle was surprised at his accusation and tease, but gently nodded. He got up from the bed and she watched him start to undo his tunic. When he looked to her he chuckled slightly and shook his head. “Now now young Valar, I thought you were one to keep your word.” He teased as he still were undoing his tunic, he slide if over his head to reveal a light blue undershirt that he began to unbutton.

 

Elle was like hypnotized by him standing in front of her, undressing his undershirt. She could not even look away, however much she wanted to when Legolas faced her again. 

 

He sighed lightly. “Elle, this is a bit inappropriate, we should not see each other undressed before marriage and you- oh stop looking like you are hypnotized.” He began to chuckle at the last part. He tried to look serious but a small smile escaped on his lips. “Elle, as I was saying, it is inappropriate. Please look away now.”

 

Elle sighed, still not able to look away. “I am sorry, but you are too beautiful not to watch.” She mumbled in her hypnotized state.

 

Legolas chuckled a bit and sat down on the bed to face her, his face close to hers, she could feel his warmth, that was how close they were sitting. “Elle, I think I know what would happen if I continued to let you watch me change and that is reserved for marriage and I have no intent to do any sort of activity like that before we are wedded so please, if you are to still watch me, do not try anything after.” He whispered to her face.

 

She nodded and he quickly got his undershirt off him and put on a longer one but white and took his pants off and hurried to cover himself under the duvet, he knew what a turn on it was and he wanted to make sure that nothing unexpected were to happen and laid down on his back. Elle moved a bit closer and rested her head on his left shoulder.

 

 

“I know what you said about intimacy and marriage, but you never said if you even wanted to, I do not even know if you love me that way too or only the small physical stuff.” She mumbled to him.

 

He laid still and quiet for a little while. When he suddenly started to speak Elle's heartbeat quickened a bit. “Eleni, I love you in every way and of course I have a desire of being intimate sometime with you, but you know our situation and do not forget all the wars, I need to keep a clear head in order to do my best in those times.“ 

 

She moved so she could look at his face, she closed their distance and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle. She moved to lay down and closed her eyes. “Goodnight my dear, but do not call me Eleni.” Elle said lightly, Legolas chuckled a bit at her and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight my love.” He whispered and they fell quickly asleep.

 

 

Elle woke up early the next morning, she stretched herself out and in doing so she noticed the space next to her was empty. She quickly put a hand on the sheet, it was still warm. She got dressed quickly and went to look for him. She was going through too many scenarios of why he had left her, it was barely sunrise yet. She frustratedly went to the kitchen, the great hall that was mostly used to dine in, the bathrooms and at least the archery range. She found him shooting at a target. She went up to him and once she got so close to him to notice her, he froze. He was standing there with an arrow ready to shoot and looked like he was never going to move. She moved closer to be able to see his face, he had a serious look, almost like he was trying to burn down his target with his look.

 

“If it was here you wanted to go, why not take me with you or even leave a note?” She asked gently.

 

“I need to be alone, please leave.” He said sternly, still with his deadly look on his face. She was taken aback a little at his behavior but obeyed.

 

 

It was too much now, she could not handle anymore of his angriness and snapping. It had been two whole days that had been filled with questions from her and angry snaps and rudeness from him. She had tried at least eight times that day to get him to tell her what was wrong, but had not gotten any answers, only 'Leave me alone, I want be alone, leave.' She had went to him and every time, gently asked what was wrong, if she had done anything wrong and she had tried her best to get an answer, but the stubborn prince did not break that easily. Now they were having dinner and he had made sure to sit as far from her as possible just like the other day and that was the last nerve that break. She leaned in a bit to face him better.

 

“I know that something is wrong and that you are acting strange today, I need to know why and I have a right to know, because the rudeness and snapping to me has got to stop! Now you will tell me what is bothering you!” She directed to Legolas but got everyone in the fellowships attention, as soon as she had began to speak they had went silent.

 

Legolas quickly looked down to the table. “Not now. Not here. Not in public.” He said sternly in a mumble.

 

“I know I am confronting you in front of everyone, but that is because I have tired to speak with you for two days and at least eight times today to talk privately with you, so you have lost the right to talk privately about this.” She said still in normal conversation voice but more sternly.

 

Legolas went to stand up and as he began to move to the door that led out to the city he coldly said “Come.” She gently excused herself from the table and followed the elf. They went a bit down a road so that no one could hear them, once there Elle could not wait anymore, she needed answers and she were going to get them in some way or the other.

 

“Tell me! Tell me everything and I swear to Valinor, I will do everything in my power to make you talk!” She sternly told the prince with a hint of power in her voice.

 

“I am sorry! Elle, I am sorry I was rude and that I snapped at you, but I cannot tell you.” He had started his sentence in an almost shout but gradually lowered to just conversation voice.

 

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong or do you care so little about me?! If I do not get an answer now, this relationship is over!” Elle yelled to him. She was burning with anger now, his behavior earlier that day and the other day had made her quick to anger now.

 

When she was met with silence as she turned and started to walk back to the hall. She heard him follow her. “Do not follow me!” She yelled to him. 

 

“Elle! Please!” She heard him beg her, he was close now.

 

She turned to face him. “This is over! When all the wars are over and if we both survive them, I never want to see you again!” She shouted at him, making him stop mid step. He looked so hurt and sad, but Elle was so angry and she hold her words when she really meant it. She turned and left him standing there.

 

 

The elves went to their separate bedrooms and Elle hoped the next day would be better but as if the Valinor it self wanted to make her life into a bad joke as the next day was even worse, the following two months were a torture for Elle. She had tried to talk to Legolas a few times but were shot down by rudeness or his snapping. She had ignored him now for one and a half month, or at least tried to, he had tried to talk to her the last three weeks but when they had ended their relationship two months ago it had hurt like hell it self every time she saw him or anything that made her remember how they used to be. She had occupied herself most of her time to help out in the stable and were often with the hobbits and occasionally with Gimli and Aragorn. 

 

 

“Elle, how are you, you look distant?” Merry gently asked her. 

She was sitting in the great hall with the hobbits, they had nothing to do now that they had finished their breakfast. Ever since the break up, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had mostly decided to eat in their room, to which Elle was happy with, she never wanted to see the elf ever again if she could made that decision. She looked gently up to the hobbit.

 

“I am fine, I promise.” She reassured the hobbit to which he smiled relived to.

 

“What do you say we go for a walk?” Merry asked Elle and Pippin, both nodded in agreement. The both hobbits had been over her like eagles since the break up, always there by her side to try to distract her from her pain.

 

She was truly happy to have such great friends, Aragorn and Gimli were still close friends to her but Legolas was mostly with them, so she avoided them whenever she knew he was with them. They finished their lunch and went for a long walk.


	11. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!
> 
> Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.
> 
> ´´- Eleni´s thoughts.   
> Elvish when it says it in the end of before the sentence.  
> wikia.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.
> 
> Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!

They had been walking for a while and had just begun to walk back toward the great hall, they had walked through the city. As they got closer to the hall, they walked past the archery range, no one where looking at that direction, everyone were busy with gossiping about Gimli and a possible wife. They all stopped quickly when they heard a familiar voice call Elle. They turned around and saw that Legolas had run from the archery range to where they were standing, the distance would have taken a mortal at least ten minutes. 

 

"Elle, can I please talk with you." Legolas said and showed a begging look in his eyes. The hobbits moved to stand in front of Elle. They gave him deadly looks. 

 

"Are you going to hurt her more or are you going to fix the mess you have already made?" Pipping said sternly.

 

"I want to talk with her. Not you." Legolas said gently.

 

Elle moved the hobbits out of the way. "It´s alright, you go ahead to the hall and I will meet you there." 

 

The hobbits looked unsure but obeyed her. Once they were out off hearing distance, Legolas started talking. "Elle, I am so sorry for my behavior, there is no excuse. I love you and will you please reconsider and taking me back?" 

 

Elle looked like he had punched her in her face. "Why did you act like you did? Did you it because you deeply inside do not love or care for me!?" She snapped to him.

 

“No, I love and care for you... I, um, I miss you and I want you back, no, I need you back. I have never felt like this before, please. I need you back.” He had started to get tears in his eyes as he had spoken.

 

“No, you are not the only one that is hurting, do you have any idea what I am going through every day and specially when I see you!? It hurts so damn much!” She said bit pressed teeth as she turned to go to the hall, lunch would be served soon. Legolas followed her.

 

“Elle, please, I need you back.” She heard him beg as she slammed the door to the great hall open. She was so angry she did not care about not causing a scene, she walked in for a bit and turned to look at him as she spoke. 

 

“You think you can just come to me and beg me to come back without an explanation!?” She yelled to him, causing everyone in the hall to go silent and watch them. Legolas were a few meters from her now.

 

“What the hell do you want me to say?!” Legolas yelled back, ignoring the people watching them.

 

“The truth! Why did you act like an idiot!?” Elle yelled as she started to feel the tears coming through.

 

“The truth is that I love you more than anything and I got scared, scared that if something were to happen to you I would not be myself anymore and I have seen what grief can do to an elf, I was trying to save us both from that destiny by trying to choke my feelings!” Legolas yelled even louder, now with a few tears on his face.

 

“Oh I hate you, I really have wanted to say that to you for these two months. I hate you, I hate how you have been acting and most of all I hate that I still love you! You do not know the pain I am in every time I see you or even if anyone mentions you!” Elle yelled as more tears rolled down her face.

 

Legolas slowly moved closer to her, now he was standing a few meters from her. “Do you not know that I hurt just as much?!” He said still loudly but a little quieter now.

 

Elle sobbed as she yelled. “No, because when we were together you never wanted to show too much that you cared for me and barely in front of our friends, so how should I know that you were hurting as much as me?”

 

Legolas let out a angry sigh. “Do you want me to tell the truth about my feelings for you publicly, so be it! Excuse me, everyone! I need to tell you all something.” He shouted.

 

Everyone looked even more interested in what were going to happen next. “This elf, Elle, is the most perfect elf, the most beautiful and her bravery is almost greater than anything I have ever seen, she is the best warrior I have ever met and she is the love of my life. I know I messed things up, but without her, my life is nothing, I need her in it. She is the reason I keep fighting, if I can help her kill orcs and what not I get maybe a few more minutes extra with her and that is all I care for.”

 

He turned and looked at Elle and said in normal conversation tone. ”Elle, I love you and please, if you agree on taking me back I promise to stop being such a fool and try everyday of the rest of our lives to earn your love.” He had closed in and were now standing close to her.

 

“I do not know if I dare to give you another chance.” Elle said as more tears appeared under her eyes.

 

Legolas slowly hugged her, she did not hug back. “I know I do not deserve one, but if it was not important I would have never asked.” He said gently as he hugged her tightly, like she would slip away any second.

 

“Just one more chance! I still do not dare to trust you fully.” Elle said sternly to him and hugged him back.

 

He smiled the biggest smile when he felt her arms around him. He closed the distance between their faces and they kissed, the kiss was hard and gentle at the same time, it hold all their feelings toward the other. They could hear shouts and applause from their audience. They smiled as they heard the happy shouts and applause and slowly let go of each other. Just before they went to sit down at their friends table they quickly gave a half hearted apology for their fight in front of everyone.

 

When they sat down they were welcomed with looks that said what an idiotic idea it was to scream at each other in front of everyone and also that they were happy that they were back together. “You two will never stop to surprise me.” Gimli said gently to them. 

 

“Elle, I am sorry I have not talked more to you, I barley even knew how Legolas was doing after you ended things, but I should have talked to you more.” Aragorn said with regret in his eyes.

 

“It is alright, Aragorn, sure the pain is still there but I hope it will get better soon and Legolas has never been that open about his feelings.” Elle said lightly, earning a light nudge from Legolas.

 

“I can handle a certain amount of pain but what you just witnessed was what can happen when it gets too much and the one that can help is the one that has refused to, but I am the one who started it and I am the one to blame. The pain was nothing I did not deserve.” Legolas said sadly. Elle hugged his left arm to try to help him forget the sad moments.

 

 

 

They answered some questions from their friends while they were eating but when they were done they excused themselves, wanting some alone time. They went to Elle's room and laid down on her bed, spooning. Elle had hold everything together under the dinner but now that they were alone she let it all out. She had felt so many emotions, anger, sadness and love was only a few of them and it all got too much for the Valar that was used to let out her feelings as things happened, not lock them in for two months. She was crying so much that she had started to shake, Legolas held her tight agains his front, it helped a little but it was not something she would ever want to experience again, she promised herself to never lock up her feelings for this long ever again. 

 

“Elle, should I get a healer since nothing seems to stop you from shaking?” He asked with concern.

 

“N-n-n-o-o. no.... I-I-I, I am doi-i-i-ign, f-i-i-ine.” She managed to say through pressed teeth and her shakings.

 

“I am sorry that I am the one that caused this and that I do not know how to help you.” He said and kissed her head.

 

They heard a knock on the door and Legolas told the person on the other side that it was open, he did not dare leave her for just answering the door. The door opened and Aragorn came in, his look was filled with concern when he saw Elle's state. He sat down on one knee, close the her side of the bed to look at her. He quickly looked to Legolas and asked what had happened. Elle could not speak really in her state so Legolas answered in her stead.

 

“She was raised to express her feelings as things happened, not to lock them in and that is what she has done now for two months.” He said with regret in his voice.

 

The two males talked quietly to not disturb Elle, but as she was an elf she still heard them clearly. They talked about what that could help her but they finally decided to just let Elle be alone with Legolas and rest until she felt better. Aragorn left soon after their decision and Legolas moved Elle enough so he could put the duvet over them, soon Elle, with her shaky voice started to complain about wearing hunting gear in bed. Legolas chuckled lightly at seeing her feeling a bit better, enough to make a joke. 

 

“No, no-o-o, j-o-o-ke, I ne-ed ni-i-ightclothes, help me.” Elle begged him as to get him to stop laughing at her earlier shaking joke.

 

He obeyed and helped her with giving her the nightclothes and she changed under the duvet. Once done she made him change too, but this time she did not look at him, she was rolled up in a ball on the bed, trying to stop shaking. Once Legolas was done changing he got back to their spooning position, he held her tight against himself and closed his eyes and pressed his nose into her hair. He had missed her so much, more than he had thought he had. 

 

 

He did not realize he was crying until Elle moved to face him and he realized she was half asleep and wanted to kiss him, he inched closer to her face and kissed her softly. Once she felt his face being wet her eyes opened.

 

“Why are you crying?” She asked as she gently dried his face with her hands.

 

Legolas drew a shaky breath and a few more tears came rolling down his face. Elle continued drying his face, it seemed to calm her, she was barely shaking anymore. Instead of telling her, he kissed her with such force the she let out a whimper but that quickly turned into a quiet moan from both of them. He softly ended the kiss but still held his face close to hers.

 

“I know, I feel the same. We need to be together or else we will be grieving as if the other is dead and that might kill us, I want to be with you and I still have a bit of trust issues for you but that will not mess anything up.” She said softly to him.

 

He gave her a smile at her wanting to be with him and he kissed her again but softly this time. They laid close all night and when it was midnight Elle had finally stopped shaking and rested peacefully, close to Legolas.

 

 

Aragorn saw on top of a mountain hill a fire break out. He ran into the kings hall and shouted as he closed in to stand before the king. "The beacons of Minas tirith! The beacons are lit!" 

 

He was now standing before the king and calmed himself down to speak in normal conversation tone. "Gondor calls for aid."

 

King Théoden stood silent for a little while then said calmly. "And Rohan will answer, muster of Rohirrim." And with that the warriors got to their horses and prepared to leave. A guard started to bang on a big bell that sounded over the entire city to tell the warriors to get onto their horses to wait for order to leave.

 

 

 

Elle had woken up at the sound of the big and loud bell. She quickly got dressed in her hunting gear and saw her friends stand scattered in front of the kings throne. She went up to stand before Legolas. He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke before he could and he remained silent until she was finished speaking. She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke.

 

“I know what you are going to tell me.” She said sternly. “´Please stay here were you will be safe and let me, who is a worse warrior then you take all the credit, because I am so worried about you, even if you are an even greater warrior then me´”. She said in a impression of him, making her voice as the sound of a whiny child.

 

He looked at her blankly. ”I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to come with us and I do not sound like you portrayed me, like a whiny child.” He gave her a stern but friendly look at scolding her for her impression of him.

 

She had dropped her jaw, now standing there in front of him with a slight open mouth as she tried to figure out what to respond. He gave her a smirk in response to her being speechless. She hated when he smirked like that, she could feel how she almost melted just by seeing it. She cleared her throat as she tired to not think about how handsome he was, specially when he smirked like that.

 

“Oh um, I will gladly ride to war with you, I am sorry about accusing you but I have not let what happened when we traveled to Helms Deep go yet.” He gave her a sad but knowing look, like he was apologizing to her for his actions. 

 

 

 

It was still morning, only a few hours since the bell had rang and now all the warriors and the fellowship sat on their horses, ready to travel two days and for the third to ride to Gondor, they were sending out riders to join them and therefore they had to wait a few days.

 

"Horse-men." Gimli a said and sighed. "I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy." He said to Legolas as he was now sitting behind him on their horse, the two of them were the only two to ride two on one horse.

 

Legolas looked for a second amused then turned serious as he spoke. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." With that the dwarf felt quiet. 

 

After a short while they finally got the order to move out and Legolas took place in front of the other riders, to his right were Elle and to his left rode Eomer. 

 

 

They had just gotten to the camp, it was their second day and in the morning they would leave to assist Minas tirith. As they moved closer to the mountain side their attentions were turned to the horses, they were scared for something. They turned to look toward an opening and a rode in the mountain. 

 

Legolas were they one to break the silence. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet. He said in an observation as he looked slowly around them. 

 

Eomer that had walked with them turned to face them. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain.” 

 

Gimli looked grave serious as he asked Eomer. "That rode there. Where does that lead? 

 

Legolas answered this time. "It is the rode to the Dimholt, the door under mountain.” 

 

Elle were just watching and listening to them, the vibe from the opening in the mountain seemed to be filled with angry air and she felt nervous around it.

 

Eomer added. "None that ventures there ever return. That mountain is evil.” He said and left.

 

Gimli left them to get Aragorn to get food with him, Elle and Legolas got to hers and Eowyn's tent.

 

 

“This would all be much cozier if I got to share it with you.” Elle said teasingly to Legolas as she saw her bed, that were a madras that laid on the rug that covered the entire ground of hers and Eowyn´s tent.

 

He gave her a sarcastic look that seemed to say. ´I know where you are going with this and I am not open to discuss it.´ She rolled her eyes at him, earning a small smile from him as she did. She laid down on the bed and looked up to him as he was still standing.

 

She petted the bed as she spoke. “Why do you not lay here for a little while, it will make it more comfortable to talk.”

 

He gave her a blank look but did as she ordered. Once he was laying down she cuddle him, making him relax a bit. They stayed for that for a while before Elle spoke. “I know there are things that we have not talked about, things like if anything were to happen to one of us...” She trailed off knowing the he knew as well as her what she was trying to say.

 

“I am not comfortable with talking about that, it will only cause unnecessary pain.” He said as he hid his face by turning so his back was against her front.

 

She put an arm half around him in an attempt to help him relax and start talking more openly to her. “Legolas, I know that we just got back together and I am so happy for that but we need to talk about if one of us don´t survive.” 

 

He made a quiet sound like he was in pain as he took a breath and turned to face her. “I fear that if one us us don´t survive, the other will be drown in sorrow and grief and it can make any elf turn into dust.” He said in a serious tone. 

 

He continued. “I promise that I will do everything in my power to not lose you or you lose me, but this is great wars and I fear my power is almost nothing in this case.” 

 

She was speechless, she had never thought that he would talk to her about this and could just look up to his face that was covered by a lovingly look at her. Her mouth hung slightly open and after a while she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him, the kiss was full of love and he responded with a more eager one that held love, but also lust after her. They kissed for a while but soon they calmed themselves down enough to just cuddle each other.

 

 

It was early evening. Eowyn had agreed to help Merry to get his uniform on as he had never tried it before and needed to get used to it. As Eowyn had helped the hobbit, Elle had just laid on her bed watching and occasionally answered a few questions from the hobbit. Legolas had gone to talk to Gimli about something right before Eowyn and Merry had came to the tent. She had not put up a fight or whined at him to make him stay, she knew that he would be with her as much as possible but something's were too important to ignore for her.

 

As Eowyn finished putting on Merry his new outfit she said “There.” She moved back a little to look at the hobbit that was now dressed for war. “A true esquire of Rohan.” She said with a smile. 

 

Merry looked happy at his new outfit and got out his sword as to try and see how it looked with his new clothes, as he did, Eowyn had to jump back a little as the hobbit swung his sword a bit too close for her, as he did he said "I'm ready."

 

Eowyn chuckled a bit at his eagerness and held out her hands to prevent him from accidentally swing his sword towards her again. Elle scowled a bit at the hobbit for his reckless fencing. 

 

Merry quickly got control of his actions and gave both Eowyn and Elle a regretful look. "Sorry." He said in a serious tone. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp.” He said as he took up his sword to look closely at it.

 

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn said as she turned to the hobbit and followed him out of their tent. 

 

 

 

Elle stayed on her madras that laid on the rug that covered the ground of their entire tent. Eowyn had one that looked the same as it was easier to travel with a madras than an entire bed. As she sat there waiting for Legolas to come back she heard Merry fence in the air as they got out of the tent. Shea heard Eowyn gently telling him to go to the smithy.

 

"You should not encourage him." Elle heard a mans voice say, she thought it could be Eomer, as she knew that he and Gamling were sitting a few meters outside their tent eating.

 

She heard Eowyn reply. "And you should not doubt him."

 

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said.

 

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause as you to go to war. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" She heard Eowyn say in a passion, as if the last part she spoke as if she did not just mean Merry.

 

"You know as little of war as that hobbit. When the fear takes him and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" Eomer said sternly.

 

There was a few seconds of silence the Eomer continued. "He would flee and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Eowyn." Elle guesses they were done with their talk as she could hear one of them leave.

 

A little while later Eowyn came back into their tent and sat down on her bed, she looked a little frustrated. She sat down on her bed and looked down to the ground. “Is there anything that you want to talk about?” Elle asked her gently.


	12. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been quiet the journey for Elle, going out in the world, meeting new people and most important of all: she met the love of her life.

Eowyn looked up to her, a friendly smile on her face. “Not really, I am just frustrated by the men saying things that hint to that they have to do everything and women should not leave the homes. I do not want to burden you with my problems.” She said friendly. 

 

Elle gave her a soft look, knowing how hard it could be sometimes just because of her gender to be met with respect. “I have met men that scolded me for traveling without a husband, brother or father. He was the first human I ever met and I did not know what to do so I punched him in the face and he apologized, and that was when I realized that he was not all evil, it was just strange concern and as I met more humans, I realized that no one except them are so worried about women, my parents was and still is worried about me but never to prevent me from following my heart and will. I hope that the Men will start trusting the women more but I fear it will take a long time till they will let any woman freely join a war.” She said in hope to make her friend feel a bit better.

 

Eowyn gave her a smile. “I never thought an elf would punch anyone like that, even if he was offending you greatly.” 

 

Elle smiled back. “I was raised to be a great warrior but also to use my knowledge and words, though in that moment I learnt that was the best I could do for him, he needed to know that his place is not to demand anyone anything in that way. I am not proud of punching him so if you please do not tell Leg-” She quickly stopped talking and went quiet as she saw someone in the opening of their tent. 

 

She looked up to him. “You punched the first human you ever met?” Legolas asked in disbelieve. She quickly looked down to the ground. 

 

“There goes my request of not letting Legolas know about one of my secrets.” She said with a sigh and sat up so he could sit next to her.

 

He sat down next to her and continued. ”Why did you not want me to know about that? I too have moments that I am not that proud of but I think yours is one to stand for as he, as Eowyn said, was disrespecting you greatly. I do not understand why you did not tell him who you-” Elle quickly interrupted him, preventing him from continue to reveal her identity.

 

“Because.” She said and gave him a serious look. “I was not told what to do in that situation and I just wanted him to know that he was mean to me in the quickest way possible.” 

 

“Have you anymore stories of when you showed men where their place did not lay?” Eowyn asked her with a small smile.

 

Elle looked a little nervous. “I would also want to know more about your past, even if it´s moments that you are not proud off.” Legolas quickly added, eager to know more about his loved one.

 

Elle sighed and made Eowyn and Legolas move so they were sitting in front of her so she could better see who would be impressed and who would raise their eyebrows in non amusement at her.

 

“I was born in a place where the people did not want to train me freely and it ended up with me having to scream at them to start training me and I finally got my wish granted. I also have slapped a man in the face for in his drunken state trying to, with his words, get me naked. I am actually stupidly proud of that one, I walked calmly over to him and said if he could handle my slap and not move an inch, I would gladly undress. The poor man fell hard to the floor, with his chair and I received cheers from the other men in the bar.”

 

Both Legolas and Eowyn were smirking at her, knowing that Elle did not take mean words or disrespect easily. “You did the right thing. Sometimes I do think Men are the most barbaric and disgusting creatures that I have ever met, with the way they sometimes portray women and the ones that do unspeakably horrible things to them. But there are also the good ones and I am glad to be fighting by the good ones side.” 

 

Elle looked a little surprised at him, she had thought he would not like what she had done in her past but to hear him saying she did the right thing made her smile warmly to him. “How about you, Legolas, I do not think that you have told anything like that of yourself.” Elle said in an request to make him share the dark side of himself.

 

He looked over to Eowyn. “I do not think that lady Eowyn would like to know about my old mistakes and non respecting actions.” 

 

Eowyn shrugged. “I have never known much about elves but I would be happy to know the side of you that is slightly not proud moments.” She said with a friendly smile to him. 

 

He sat back so he could see the two females and began his story. “I am around two thousand years old, a thousand year older than Elle, I have seen much beauty and evil. One of the many things I have seen is men disrespecting women and I even saw one hit one and I am not proud of what I did to him but I knew it needed to be done.” He sighed and looked down to the ground.

 

“I took the man by his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the mountain we were on, I held him so close to it that if I would let go he would fall to his death. As I held him there I screamed at him for what he had done and made him cry as he apologized and begged for me to let him live. I held him like that for a full night and it was not until the morning came that he said that he would apologize to his wife for hitting her that I let him go and continue his life. All I wanted was for him to realize that it was the woman he needed to apologize to, not me, not anyone else, just her.” He went quiet and it was silent in the room for a few seconds.

 

Elle took his hand, making him look up to her. “You did the right thing, sometimes it takes a lot to make someone realize what they need to do to be free.” She said softly to him.

 

He gave her a small, thankful smile. “There have been moments where I have grabbed Aragorn, when he was a child and did one of his many mischiefs. One time I found him scarring the horses in the stable and I got furious at seeing a child that was raised by lord Elrond himself acting in that way to an animal by just being bored and wanting to have something to do. I grabbed him and dragged him up to his room and scolded him, rather loudly, he began to cry and later that night he got to the stable and apologized to the horses, he does not know this but I followed him and watched him go to each horse and apologize to them. I was so proud of him when I saw that so when the morning came and it was time for me to go back for a while to my homeland I gave him one of my arrows, that he had begged me since I met him the first time to get. But the next time I came to Rivendell I saw him joining his brothers in their idiotic mischiefs and I took back the arrow.” He smiled at the memory.

 

“I never thought that lord Aragorn would be a child once filled with such mischiefs.” Eowyn said with a small smile.

 

Legolas smiled at her. “He was always, when I visited, doing all kinds of mischief. Aragorn still gives me looks as he wants the arrow back since he, according to himself ´is worthy it now´. What he have not done is to apologize to me for the times he constantly would wake me up by either starring at me, his face close to mine, making me jump, the times he would jump on me, pour water on me, even putting a bucket over my head and bang on it so I had a headache that one entire morning. He would always wake me up in an horrible way and I am glad that I only need to sleep for a few hours every other week or so. But once he apologize for all of that, I will give him back the arrow.” He smiled at his memory.

 

“But have you ever done anything more that you are not proud of?” Elle asked him friendly. 

 

He looked at the two females. “Yes, and one very recently. I may have threaten to burn Gimli´s beard off if he does not stop teasing me. I may uhm accidentally dragged him by his beard as a I said it.” He said and looked uncomfortable and nervous in sharing it.

 

The females started laughing at how the scene would have looked like. “It is not funny and I am not proud of it, he was just getting on my nerves and I had to tell him to stop teasing me an-” He stopped in the middle of the word.

 

Elle gave him a soft look. “I think what you were about to say was you and me, if Gimli is saying things about us that I do not want him to say I want to deal with him, he would quickly be sorry if-” She got interrupted by Legolas.

 

“No, I know that he might not survive if I let you know what he teased us about. It is better that I drag him by the beard a while and threaten to burn it off, I can even hold him over the edge of the mountain if you want him to suffer a little more.” He said more sternly now.

 

Eowyn gave the two elves a confused look. “Are you two courting?” She asked carefully, like the question could burn her.

 

Elle gave her a small smile. “Yes, I thought everyone knew about it as we, well... screamed at each other and got back together in public.” She said a little embarrassed.

 

Eowyn shook her head. “No, I only heard rumors, I was with my uncle and brother in the throne room, planning what we could do to save the majority of our people. I do not like to listen to rumors but this one was true, I think you two make a great couple. I am just a little concerned that this poor Gimli will be tortured by you two.” The last part she said with humor in her voice, making the elves smile.

 

“I mostly try to fix a problem with words, not my weapons, but if my father heard that a dwarf was teasing me or even if what I have been told, Legolas´s father, they would be here as soon as possible and they would not ask any questions, just kill him. Did I get it right?” She asked Legolas.

 

Legolas seemed unwillingly to answer but still did. “Yes, my father is not fond of dwarfs and he would probably have a small army with him for just one dwarf.” 

 

“I am sorry if this question is not mine to ask, but what are your titles? I can see they way you act and speak and I have met elves before but not done much talking with them but what I can figure out is that you have some sort of high titles.” Eowyn asked them gently.

 

Legolas sighed a little, Elle just looked liked she had been busted for doing a mischief. “I will tell you if you promise us that this will not leave this tent and do not change in the way you act and speak to us.” Legolas said friendly but sternly to Eowyn, she nodded quickly and he continued. “I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood, The Woodland Realm.” He said gently.

 

Eowyn´s eyes went big and she turned to look at Elle. “I do not want to say my exact title, but it is higher than Legolas's.” Elle said friendly but determined in not to tell her friend she was a Valar.

 

Eowyn looked a little shocked at the elves. After a while she calmed down. “Eowyn, I want you to know that we are your friends and we want you to think that about us, not how to act due to titles.” Elle said gently to her, making her relax. They sat and talked a bit more about old mischief they had done when they were younger and found out that Eowyn had, like Aragorn, liked to wake people up by throwing or pouring things at them. 

 

 

It closed in to later in the evening. Elle and Eowyn went to bed, it was the second night without Legolas but the difference was that she actually needed to sleep this night. She went into a light slumber and got drown in nightmares where she lost Legolas and her whole body started to shake violently. Eowyn woke up by hearing her friend loudly saying random words, one she could hear clearly was ´Legolas´. She moved to wake Elle up and in seeing her body shake violently she quickly got dressed and ran out to find anyone who could help her help her friend. After a while she found the other elf. She grabbed his arm and with only saying´Elle´and ´help´ she did not have to drag him along since he was now running to the tent, he quickly bent down and started to shake the elleth.

 

“Wake up!” He ordered her in a stern voice that was filled with worry. He continued to shake her. “Damn it, Elle, wake up!” He started to let out more worry in his voice as he continued to talk, or rather order her in hope she would wake up.

 

“Eleni!” He southed in her ear. He saw her eyes move under her closed eyelids. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered a few elvish words and suddenly Elle´s arms were around his neck, pulling him close to her. 

 

“You are alright, I am here and I am not going anywhere.” He whispered to her.

 

“Damn right, you will not leave me.” She said sternly and pulled him down so he laid down close to her. “And for the love of everything good in this damned world, do. Not. Call. Me. Eleni.” He chuckled a little, knowing how much she hated to be called by her real name, that was just the reason he had used it, he always got a reaction out of her when he did.

 

He dried her tears that she had not realised had appeared and begun to roll down on her face. He shushed her gently and she closed her eyes as she rested her head close to his chest. He gently stroke her back and heard how her breathing was calming down as she fell back asleep. He shot a look at Eowyn that had laid down on her own bed.

 

“I can leave if you are not comfortable with me being here while you are sleeping.” He whispered to her so he would not wake Elle. 

 

Eowyn looked back to him and gave him a gentle smile. “No, she seems to need you here right now and I am fine with sleeping in the same tent as a male.” She reassured him and let herself into a deep sleep. He laid like that until he saw a tall figure walk past the tent and he gently released himself from the sleeping elleth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The days, no weeks maybe even, were going so fast that Elle didn´t have time to stop really and think. She had woken up alone, just Eowyn by her side. She knew that sometimes people did things they didn´t or couldn´t tell anyone about so therefore, she stopped thinking about the love of her life and focused on getting ready for the oncoming war. The war field was as one could imagine, only more horrible to actually be there in person and see ones they were fighting with fall to their deaths. 

 

“That still just counts as one!” Elle snapped her head back and smiled at the view.

 

Legolas was standing before a fallen beast, a Oliphant and shrugged a `fine with me´shrug to his friend. Gimli muttered something under his breath but Elle´s focus was now on the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

 

“Oh, great now I don´t get to show by killing it.” Elle said teasingly to Legolas who now had turned his focus to her.

 

He gave her a small smile. “There´s more coming, you are free to try and take them down.” Legolas said back, a little teasingly.

 

She nodded and they got back to work and when the war was over Elle happily announced that she had taken down two of the Oliphant´s and Legolas had just smiled and cupping her face and gave her the best kiss she had ever experience before. 

 

 

 

“Is this it? Is this, well, the end?” Elle asked in a low voice.

 

“To all the wars I mean.” She continued and felt a strong arm around her, hugging her.

 

“I hope so.” He whispered in her ear.

 

She turned so she could face him. He was dressed in normal hunting gear but not wearing his weapons as they were safe from war and also were staying in Aragorn´s city. 

 

“Do you not wish to see the sunset? It´s a beautiful view.” Legolas asked her softly. She shook her head a no and put her hands on his back, making him hug her closer as she looked up at him.

 

“No, I am already enjoying the view I have.” She said with a smirk.

 

He let out a small chuckle and smiled at her. “So do I.” He said in a low voice and Elle could just smile.

**Author's Note:**

> please review :)


End file.
